I'll Still be Loving You
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version SEQUEL to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple. It concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly after Demming Dinner with Kate in the Precinct. This is completely CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 1**

**Previously (From Dinner Date)**

"_What is it Alexis, what do you need Sweetie?"_

"_Can we call Remy's for a takeout order and have the limo pick it up, I'm dying for a decent Cheeseburger"_

_Kate and Rick both burst into laughter so hard tears were coming down their cheeks,_

"_Of course, we can, I missed them as well" Rick replied_

_The first night home with his love is starting out so much better than either Kate or Rick could have hoped for, the loft was empty and their opportunity to finally hold each other and catch up for lost time. Kate pulled out her little elephant and pressed his trunk, "Now show me Rick, I've thought of this moment for so long" Show her he did, it was even better than he could have dreamed, and she was right, he had no idea. _

********************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft **

**Same Evening **

**3:00 AM After Hunger Set In**

Rick had arranged for another batch of cheeseburgers be delivered, (he knew a guy), as he prepared new milkshakes. Kate was changing so he had made a makeshift fort, fashioned out of the couch pillows and a sheet, and illuminated with two battery powered candles. Kate smiled as she stood watching the creation, then Rick retrieve the special delivery of cheeseburgers, before she asked,

"Rick, do you want to tell me what possessed you to create a fort complete with our dinner by candlelight?"

"Do you remember a certain Chinese dinner date, complete with candles about a year ago?"

Kate flushes red with embarrassment, and reliving the hurt she had caused her love,

"Kate, it's OK, don't go back there, I just figured that dinner date eventually ended up so well we could start our lives together in the loft with our own dinner date, and what better way than by Candlelight my Love."

She smiles, "Oh my love, my sweet, sweet man, only you would turn a nightmare into a dream, Thank You Babe. I want you to know this is the last dinner date either of us have like this, OK?" as she laughed and gently kissed him.

"OK, I'll just build the fort next time, we'll eat at the table" as he pulls her into him and the kiss they share leaves no doubt, this is the love both had searched for all their lives.

They eat cheeseburgers, drink the shakes Rick had made, with a bit of whipped cream fight rubbing it on each other's noses and felt a comfort that neither had ever felt before. The fort collapsed with their extracurricular activities so they moved to the couch, still touching, hugging and kissing, almost like neither could get enough of the other. It was truly a Kate Beckett, Rick had never seen before, but he wasn't going to complain.

Kate turned the TV on low, as they just sat looking into each other's eyes, saying so much without a word being said. She laid her head on his chest, and turned the volume up, content just to be in his arms after waiting so long to feel his love, his touch, and to hear his heart beat, as he told her, just for her. He was so romantic, but the words came so natural to him, nothing seemed forced.

TMZ was airing a piece, as Rick heard, "We have an exclusive coming from our London bureau tonight, it seems the next 007 book will be released early, as announced by Lord Barrow, Chief Brand Officer and Editor of Fox Run Publishing.

The sequel to the best selling "No Time to Mourn, which is still on New York Times Best Selling List will be released next Thursday in London, and Friday in New York. It's titled "Double Edge Justice" and has a uniqueness about it seldom seen.

The Author as well as Lord Barrow are donating a considerable percentage of the proceeds of the sale to further financial assistance to those who have been impacted by Human Trafficking. Early pre-release reviews rave about the sensitivity as well as authenticity of the subject matter and how it was so professionally handled.

We have a clip from the Press Conference held by Lord Barrow," the cameras cut to a short stocky man, speaking with a deep cockney accent form behind a beautiful desk, well over 100 years old.

"Good Afternoon, I am Lord Barrow, Chief Brand Officer, and Managing Editor of Fox Run Publishing. We are proud to announce the early release of the second in the series, of our most famous British Agent, 007, titled "Double Edge Justice", which deals with a very sensitive subject, Human Trafficking. Our Author approached us with the plan to donate a percentage of the proceeds to further financial assistance to victims, we are proud to match those contributions and estimate well over 2 million US Dollars, will be distributed throughout 7 agencies vetted for work in his field.

"We are extremely proud of this work, not only from it's literary sense, but also we feel that this is a topic Sir Ian would totally be in agreement for support with if he was still with us. Please be patient, as with the first book, pre-sales have far exceeded forecasts, we are working around the clock to meet orders. We thank you in advance for your wonderful support and ask for patience as we attempt to react to such high demand as quickly as we can. Thank You and Good Day"

"Well there you have it, Lord Barrow, replied off camera that the idea of supporting these groups came directly from the writer, and he was extremely happy to match the donations. He also is extremely pleased at the courage of this writer to take on such a relevant topic for todays times. Once again pre-orders should be out late next week for those in the US, and a few day earlier for her in the UK., Back to you in the studio"

Kate is entranced with the topic, as Rick just watches her, till he see's a tear trickle out of one eye

"Hey Babe, care to share, remember no secrets, Right?"

"I'm sorry Rick, you're right, it's just this is so close to the work I got involved in when I los, eh I mean when you and I weren't communicating. Doctor Burke suggested it, and it did wonders for me, and my feeling of self-worth."

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to go through that, I honestly thought that it was the right thing to do, it's a bad memory for us all, so let's just say that we'll never let things get that far out of hand again, agree?"

She pulls him in for a deep sensuous kiss, "Agree, with a stipulation."

"What's the stipulation?" he asked looking a bit worried,

"It's that we agree I'm the last woman and you're the last man we will be in love with, well in my case you are the only man I have ever been in love with, AND, you take me to bed NOW!"

"Agreed" Rick picked her up bridal style and spent the remainder of the morning/late evening hours convincing her.

A few hours later, Rick lay looking at the ceiling, his arm wrapped around his love, as she breathed gently, her head on his chest, looking so beautiful. He couldn't help but stare, till never opening her eyes, "Rick, just because we're a couple, doesn't make staring not creepy," a few minutes later she rolled over and on top of him, locking on his eyes, "I lied, it never was creepy Rick, I loved it then and I love it now." She smiled and kissed him sweetly, laying her head back on his chest.

"You looked deep in thought Babe, care to tell me what's on your mind, I mean if it's not too personal or anything, I don't want to be that nosy, cross examining girlfriend, I am your girlfriend Right? Looking so insecure like a little girl.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend, you're my soulmate, and I don't want to scare you off by going any farther than that, for now." He smiles as he kisses her sweetly.

"To answer your question, I was thinking we should spend some time alone, just the two of us, and I thought the Hamptons would be nice this time of year."

Kate almost gags, but keeps her composure as she says sweetly, "I'm not so sure the location is right, I agree we do need some time just the two of us, we still have a great deal to talk about, but Babe, I mean I eh,"

"Oh, you mean you don't want to go to the house I had with other woman, I understand Kate, so that's why I bought one three houses down, for you and I to start our lives together.

It was owned by Vinny the Scar, rest his soul, so I am sure it will need a woman's touch. Your first memories of the Hamptons will be you and I, no skeletons, no ghosts, and Babe, it's wide open how you want to decorate or remodel it."

Kate's eyes fill with tears, her man, her love is so considerate he bought a freakin beach house so she and he could start without any memories of other relationships. He always put her feeling first, another Rick move to make her happy.

"I hope that was OK, I mean Kate we can pick another spot if it's too close, I understand an*"

His words are stopped with her lips crashing on his. "Shhh you talk too much sometimes, Rick, it's perfect, but I mean I know there have been others, I just have to deal with that."

"Yes you do, just as I do with you, but Sweetie, I would never take you into that house and pretend I didn't know that with every move you made you would be guessing, did his ex-wife perform the task the identical way, was the painting on this wall, am I just a copy, so **NO** you won't go through that. Three houses down is about a city block in distance, so I hope it's far enough away, but if you want Kate, pick a spot, any spot and we'll buy there."

Tears that have pooled in her eyes now fall, as she snuggles into his chest just holding on to this sweet man. As always, he has put her, her feelings, and her insecurities first and made plans to correct them.

"Babe, isn't that a huge expense just to ensure my insecurities don't enter into our relationship?"

"Kate, there is no expense I wouldn't spare, No price too high, ever to save us both one shred of insecurity, I'm in this, and I was told by someone I was the one, as in her one and done. Don't panic Babe, we'll get there but I'm not asking tonight, but I will sometime, so please be thinking about it, OK?"

She answered simply by turning her head and kissing him sweetly, putting every bit of love she was feeling in her heart into her kiss.

"If I didn't know my answer I never would have said to someone that he was the ONE, as in my ONE and done, so Babe, when the time is right, ask, but know what my answer will be. Just like you say, I'm all in, nothing is going to shake me away this time, I promise."

"So, are you up for a trip to the Hamptons now?" he smiled,

"Will we be sleeping i*"

"We're not even going into the old house, unless you want to see it, I planned on giving it to Alexis, sort of a bribe to keep her on the East Coast or at least in the states for college, but we'll see."

"Then I'm ready, I just need to stop at Barnes and Noble to pick up the latest 007 Book, I'm on the pre-production list and got a text my copy is ready for pick up. Don't be angry Rick, if you were writing you know it would be only your books I would be reading, right?" as she smiled and kissed him.

Rick kissed her, but something was up, he was uncomfortable,

"Babe, are you OK, I mean if it bothers you, I won't pick it up, I'm sorry Sweetie,"

"No, No, it's fine, it's silly, I guess, jealous of some ghost writer no one even knows who it is, stupid, I know"

"Not stupid Babe, Human like you tell me, besides the press seem to have been convinced that Patterson is the writer. I don't know, it's not his style and seriously, I have never seen him give a pair of old shoes to Goodwill, much less donate any proceeds, so the jury is still out for me."

Rick laughed at Kate's description of his poker buddy, but she wasn't wrong, frugal could be his middle name. In his mind he planned how he could tell Kate what was going on and ask her to go back to London in the 11 weeks he had left. He also had to let her know about Cricket, the relationship and how big a part of his success she played. To say they had a lot to talk about was putting it mildly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 2**

**Previously**

"_Then I'm ready, I just need to stop at Barnes and Noble to pick up the latest 007 Book, I'm on the pre-production list and got a text my copy is ready for pick up. Don't be angry Rick, if you were writing you know it would be only your books I would be reading, right?" as she smiled and kissed him._

_Rick kissed her, but something was up, he was uncomfortable, Kate could feel it when she held him._

"_Babe, are you OK, I mean if it bothers you, I won't pick it up, I'm sorry Sweetie,"_

"_No, No, it's fine, it's silly, I guess, jealous of some ghost writer no one even knows who it is, stupid, I know"_

************************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Later that Day**

Rick knew that a special delivery would be coming soon, and he definitely didn't want Kate to find out about his work in England, not before he had an opportunity to sit and explain the entire story, including Cricket, Gina's and Lord Barrow's part in his role. They had enjoyed each other several times, and now after showers, well three showers, were finally dressed and in the living room.

"Kate, can you come sit here with me, Babe? We said there were things we needed to talk about, and I have something I need to tell you, don't look like that, it doesn't involve another woman, I'm yours, I've been yours since the letter."

Kate lets a breath she had been holding out, visibly relieved that whatever Rick needed to tell her didn't involve a woman, "Good to hear, I'd hate to have to use my gun this early into our relationship" as she sat next to him and stole a sweet short kiss.

"What's up Babe, I mean why do you look so serious?"

"Well you mentioned the book, and having to pick it up, and well I, eh"

"Rick are you trying to tell me you wrote **No Time to Mourn**, and **Double Edge Justice**? Is this what this is all about, is this what has you so worried?"

He pulled her into his lap, locked on her eyes, "Kate, I told you I never lied to you, and I won't start now, so yes I wrote those two, I have one more book on the contract then I'm done in England. I have to go back in 11 weeks, and Kate, PLEASE think about it, I want you to go with me. I'm so damn tired of Skype calls to see your face, I need to have you with me, so promise me you'll think about it, Please?"

"You're really serious Rick, I mean you want me to go to England with you?" She breathed

"I know, another Sorenson move, and I'm sorry but it's just till I finish the third book, it won't be forever, I'm sorry bu*

"OK, when do we leave?" She's smiling bright enough to light up lower Manhattan,

"What? Did you just say OK? I mean aren't you upset?"

"Well, first question answer, YES, I said YES, you don't think you are leaving my side anymore do you MR.? Second question not upset, I'm extremely proud of you Rick; I downloaded a pirated copy of it last week. I knew only you could write love and heartbreak scenes like those I read. It was almost like reading how I treated you in real life, I cried the entire night and was pissed at myself for even reading the damn thing." She lays her head on his chest,

"Rick, I'm so sorry, when I saw how Mara treated Bond, it hit me like a slap on the face. I know we said we weren't going back, but Babe, no one, is ever going to hurt you like I did before, no one I promise you."

"When did you put all the pieces together, Kate, I mean I went to great lengths to hide it, I mean*"

"Yes, I know Hugo," as she laughed, it was a good disguise by the way, but I memorized your face, it was all I had for such a long time. "I have to tell you Maddie was ready to have me committed for a Psych Hold, she thought I had completely lost it.

She stayed with me for quite a while convinced I was ready to do something bad, first I was seeing the man I loved with his ex, and to her you looked nothing like the Rick she had met. She had told me for almost a year not to be stupid, that men like you don't come around often.

Just one question Rick, and really, it's none of my business, don't answer it if you don't want to, but Why Gina? Why was she allowed to know, I mean I get it now, but then it hurt like hell to see her with you. I finally began to feel the hurt I made you feel, and I'm so sorry Babe, I wou*"

"Hey, no going back remember. She figured it out, just like you, she knew that the only other writing gig I would accept would be for that certain British Agent, and to tell you the truth, I think Paula told her trying to help. She was afraid I was going to hook up with my Assistant, who by the way is named Katherine, but we call her Cricket."

"Is that the young lady that fills the bikini like a Victoria Secret Model, I've seen her in pics an I can see why Paula would be threatened," Kate replied, with a tear in her eye.

Rick laughed, "Love, there is nothing, there never was anything, and never will be anything between Cricket and I, she's like a big sister to Alexis. I need to let you know she will be in New York in one month, she's a big reason why the books have been so successful in the UK. She's going to stay with us, unless that's a problem, I mean I don't wa*"

Kate's lips crash on his, and shuts his question down, mid-sentence. "Rick, you were with her all those weeks in London, you think I'm going to be jealous of her in our home with me in our bed. She's welcome love, I knew someone had to be taking good care of you, I'm glad she was there, especially now that I know that you still love me even though my body can't compare to hers." As once again tears come to her eyes

"Kate, that's the last time I ever want to hear you put the woman I love down, YOUR Body is the one I ache for when I am gone, not anyone else, so please love, don't do that. You knock yourself down, and it hurts me, please?" Kate could see by the look in his eyes he was serious, she was the one girl in his life, his dreams, she didn't understand why but she loved it.

Just as an old fashion make out session was getting to the good part, the doorbell rang, as Rick cursed, "Damn it"

"Be right back, don't go anywhere" he whispered as Kate smiled such a goof, but her goof and she loved him with all of her heart.

Rick signed for a package and then returned to the couch, with it in his hands,

"Kate, would you like to open the first copy of "Double Edge Justice" printed in the USA? I mean you don't have too if you" she kissed him to shut him up and gently took the package from his trembling hands.

"You talk too much sometimes" as she smiled the smile that Rick lived for.

They gently opened it together, and just as the first book, "No Time to Mourn" had arrived, the packaging was the same, so all Rick needed to do, was add it to the atmospheric proof case, to preserve it. Another paperback as well as 10 copies of the hardback version were also enclosed. Kate opened the book, picked copy number two and stored it away in her nightstand, to save for a personal signing session later.

Just as she had returned to her seat, comfortably tucked under Rick's arm, his cell rang a distinctive tone she hadn't heard before, as she thought she recalled the song, it was from a Bond movie "For Your Eyes Only", she smiled only Rick would associate songs with a person like that.

"Sorry Babe, that's Cricket, I have to take this call", as he answered and place it on speaker phone, pulling Kate back down as she had started to leave.

"Hi Cricket, how are things there without us, bet you miss Alexis and your shopping buddy."

"Good Morning Rick, things are fine, Good Morning Kate, I hope you don't mind me calling you Kate, I've heard so much about you," then she goes into a impersonation of Rick, "Kate does this, Kate does that, I wish Kate were here" then she started laughing, "Believe me he's totally Gob smacked" as Kate looked curious,

"It means Infatuated, or in love with you", Rick said blushing a bit.

"I only have a couple of items of business then I'll let you get back to your Holiday, as I will mine. First the book number one from US Publishing, with some extra copies I had placed in your courier should have reached you by now, if not let me know and I will follow up.

Next I just wanted to make sure it was still OK for me to stay at the Loft, I need to make Hotel arrangements if not since my friend has moved in with her boyfriend, the twit that he is, but oh that's her business," as she chuckles.

"Hi Cricket, Rick told me to call you that, and I'm glad we're getting this chance to talk. The books just got here about a half hour ago, thank you, that was thoughtful for the extra copies, and Of course you're staying with us, no questions about it. The only rule, you have to be dressed when you come down to breakfast, My Lord you can rock a bikini my young friend" as she laughed.

Rick laughed when he heard Cricket sputter on the other end of the phone, "Eh, Kate, I mean there*"

"It's OK Cricket, I explained there has never been anything between us, but you will have to come to breakfast with more than your bikini on," as he howled in laughter

"Just wait Rick, I'll team up with Alexis and get even, and of course Kate, I promise you no skin shown at meals" and she finally broke into a laugh.

"Great now that we have broken the ice, We're looking forward to having you here Cricket, hope you enjoy your time there, but if you want to come early, you're welcome."

"Thanks Kate, but I think you're going to be busy in the Hamptons if Rick purchased the home as he was planning, so Good Luck with that. I'll ring you when it's closer to when I'll be arriving, take care you two, talk soon" and the phone went dead.

"Rick, how long have you been working on the new Hamptons house, just out of curiosity?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess since your first letter, I knew that if things went well, we had to start fresh, no baggage, and what better than a new Hamptons home" as he flashed her a shy smile,

"You were that sure of us, that early Rick? I mean I had just begun to understand what the hell I had done to you," her tears begin to fall,

Pulling her gently into him, he gently wiped away her tears, shook his head, and said, "No More tears Kate, we both cried enough to fill a river. It's time to live, time to celebrate life, take a look at these, if you will please" as he pulled a folder from the end table beside him,

Kate opened the folder and immediately gasped, "Oh my God Rick, you said beach house, not mansion this must have cost you a fortune. Is Alexis house like this too?"

Rick smiled at the thought Kate had already named the first house, "Yeah, it's a little bigger than this one, but same basic layout. I'm sure you'll add your touches to make it ours"

"Do you have the keys yet, or is it still in process Babe?"

Rick smiled as he pulled out a set of keys, and handed Kate a little square box, "We leave tomorrow morning, if that's OK, the first day of the rest of our lives."

She gasped, and he laughed, "Babe, we'll get there but it's not the ring, I promise you"

She opened the box to see a beautiful key ring, Kate engraved with a brand-new key attached. "What's this Rick?"

"It's a key to the house, of course, what did you think? We'll have to set the gate code when we get there, so be thinking of a number we won't forget, no birthdays or social security digits, OK?" He says so matter of fact, like she does this every day.

"OK? What's the code for Alexis house?" she asked with her heart racing.

Rick smiled, "It's your badge number, so we can't use that"

"But Rick, you had that house reworked when you were, well we weren't, I mean" she gasped, thinking Gina must really have hated her with that code.

"Yeah, I know, but I needed something I would never forget, and I promise you, there's nothing I will ever forget about you. Speaking of badges, what's the situation with work, I mean I'm thrilled you're with me, and will be going to England, but how did you pull it off?"

"Officially I am on long term personal leave for 36 weeks, then my vacation accrued kicks in for another 19 weeks, so I'm not thinking of anything but us, if I never go back I really don't care. When Mom died, the annuities she invested in for me have got me set, not rich, but comfortable if I never work again."

"Was Roy OK with all this, I mean I love it but how did he react?" Rick asked showing concern,

"Before or after the paramedics finished working on him, she laughed, no seriously, he just told me "Castle loves you, don't muck this up Kate, I'll cover for you, but it would make me happy to never see you come back here again, IF you and Rick can get on the same page." I guess he knew before I did, Hell everyone in the precinct knew before me, I was so Stupid,"

Rick kissed her gently, again Babe, not stupid, human and please don't talk like that about the woman I love with all my heart, OK?"

"I'm sorry Babe, there's so much I want to say to you, and I seem to screw it up when I s*"

"Kate, we have forever, let's relax, tomorrow we can talk on the way there, and while we're up there, OK?"

Kate just reached up, cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissed him deeply, "of course, I love you Richard Castle, and I will Always"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 3**

**Previously**

"_OK? What's the code for Alexis house?" she asked with her heart racing._

_Rick smiled, "It's your badge number, so we can't use that"_

"_But Rick, you had that house reworked when you were, well we weren't, I mean" she gasped, thinking Gina must really have hated her with that code. She looked at him with surprise, realizing once again just how long this man had really loved her, stupid Kate._

"_Yeah, I know, but I needed something I would never forget, and I promise you, there's nothing I will ever forget about you. Speaking of badges, what's the situation with work, I mean I'm thrilled you're with me, and will be going to England, but how did you pull it off?"_

**Next Morning**

**In Route to Hamptons**

Rick is quiet, as they begin the trip, the first for the couple, strange as it seemed, they had never gone anywhere together where Rick drove, and Kate was the passenger.

"Rick, is everything OK Babe? I didn't upset you with talk of the 007 book did I Hun. You're just so quiet, this morning," Kate said with a sad look on her face,

"No, NO, nothing like that, I guess I was just reliving all the moments I had dreamed about this, about being with you anywhere alone and as a couple. It's just, I guess I have to pinch myself to keep from thinking it's a dream and I'll wake up to my old miserable life" he tried to smile but it wasn't the one that Kate knew was just for her, and when he was happy.

"Rick, there's a rest stop 3 miles ahead do you mind if we stop for a few minutes, I'm sorry,"

"Sure Kate, we'll stop, how rude, I should have asked, I'm sorry Babe." He said with the smile again, but it confirmed it to Kate, something was wrong.

Once they had pulled into the Rest Area, Rick got out to stretch, fully expecting Kate to make a trip to the Ladies Room, instead she opened the back and retrieved a black leather journal, and flipped through some pages, till she placed a book mark at the desired page.

"Rick let's sit over here under the tree just for a little bit, I mean if you don't mind. We have all day to get to the Hamptons and I want to show you something, OK?" she almost had tears in her eyes.

"Sure Babe, whatever you want", as her hand took his and led him to a big Oak tree.

"Rick, I know you heard about the disciplinary action, and me having to see a shrink, but what I haven't told you, is that I still see Doctor Burke, it helps to talk to him."

"What? You're still seeing him, I mean That's fantastic Kate, especially if he's helping you." The shocked look on Rick's face matched the change in pitch in his voice, going an octave higher than normal.

"Well, you know me better than anyone, especially how private I am and how I don't share information or feelings to those I should, well that's been a focus area we've been working on. Dr. Burke had me start a journal, each time I had a feeling, grief, loneliness, anger, or whatever, he wanted me to record it in the journal and what the trigger that caused the feeling if I knew. It was horrifying at first, but after a few weeks I really got into it.

I want to share with you something, Rick, I want you to read how I felt, why, and then please, please Babe tell me if I hurt you or what is bothering you this morning, I'm sorry but just like you, I know you too well."

Rick smiles, a little embarrassed but not denying Kate's feelings. She quietly turned to the page dated June 26th, and quietly handed him the journal. He looked a little hesitant, "Go ahead Babe, really it's OK, I'm right here."

Rick began to read, hardly believing what the words on the paper were almost shouting at him.

"Dear Journal, today is the 30th day since I saw Rick, his smile, felt his gentle touch as he handed me the morning coffee, the one I hardly ever said Thank You for, and hearing his sweet voice utter, "Good Morning Detective," God, if he only knew how much I looked forward to that time each day.

I completed the mandatory sessions with Dr. Burke, but somehow, he makes me feel better, so I am going to keep seeing him. I can only imagine what Rick would say to that. I'm sure he would support me, just like he always has, I mean did.

Well, I saw the pictures of him and Gina, and no matter how much I want to pretend, It's real Rick's gone and not coming back. I think I finally broke his heart, God if he only knew it was to make him want me, not hurt him. I'm just a cop what the hell would he see in me, I mean well, anyway he's going back to Gina. Who would blame him, God what a fool I am, was, hell still am.

Why did I listen to that damn oldies station today, the song is stuck in my head, almost like the words I wanted, well wished I had the courage to tell Rick, but no I had to pull a grade school trick to make him jealous, what a fool, I got what I deserved.

Well Dr. Burke said to write what we would say if the person were in front of us, and not to worry about courage, speak from the heart. Well here goes, God I am acting like a High School student, damn that song Truly Madly Deeply, Damn that group that sang it, Savage Garden, but it's exactly what I want to tell him, he's my hope, my dream, my everything. I wanted in my heart a new beginning, with him, because he is my reason for living, and I would go anywhere with him, anywhere, Please come back Rick, Please.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

Now I'm crying, damn him anyway, why didn't he see I loved him, never mind, I know why, because I hurt him. I don't know if I will ever see him again, but if I do, I'll tell him, I'm Sorry, so very sorry and that I love him and have for over a year. Maybe, just maybe the universe will hear this, well that's something Rick would say, but I'm praying for anything now.

I'll stop now, mainly because if I keep writing, the ink will be smudged from some of the million tears I've cried since he left. If I could turn back time, how many times have I heard others say the same thing, but now I know exactly how they felt, Till Next Time Journal, - Kate Out

Kate had moved behind Rick and straddled his body with her legs as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist while he read. She knew the moment he finished, a deep sigh and then he cleared his throat. She gave him a few minutes, then turned his head and kissed him slowly and deeply.

"Babe, I thought my life was over, I never want to guess what's wrong, we both did that far too much before, please?"

"You're right Kate, I'm sorry I should have just told you the truth. I'm not sure where my career is going after this book, or if I even want to still write.

I got a great deal of gratification helping the cause for human trafficking, I saw your eye gleam with excitement as you spoke of your work with the Domestic Abuse victims. Although not identical, they are close and, well, how much money do I need to make before I say that's enough, time for us.

It's just overwhelming to know there is finally us, one I never thought possible a few short months ago. One year ago, I was so depressed, I left everything I loved here to go abroad. I was reliving that move, I had fooled myself into believing that I was running to an opportunity, in reality, I was running away from a heartbreak.

No matter how many accolades, how loud the applause is, it always comes back to the same thing, I took the coward's way out. Just as I did at Edgewick Academy, I've done it my entire life, I should have stayed and had this discussion with you a year ago Kate, it would have saved heartbreak for us both."

Kate pulls his head to her breast, comforting him as he is overcome with guilt for not telling her he loved her, but moved to England instead.

"Rick, Babe, look at me, there's blame enough for everyone, but not you, I'm not letting you think for one moment that you were the coward, it was me. One thing I've learned through working with domestic abuse victims is that sometimes the abuse isn't physical, and looking back, oh Sweetie, it was I who abused you. All you ever did was love me, or try like hell to do so, even when I didn't deserve it.

They hold each other for a good half hour, just whispering soft I love you, and reassuring each other that the past is behind them. They have come through what would have wrecked many relationships, and now on the second day, have just bared their souls to each other in such a loving manner. Finally, they are back on the road, and Rick seems to have lost the despair that he tried so hard to hide.

"Kate, Thank You, you'll never know just how much this has meant to me. I want to be the man you are proud to be with, and perhaps soon, call your husband, but I need to be sure I am OK. Do you think your doctor would see us as a couple? I mean if you want to, we, eh I*"

"Rick you would go to counseling with me. Seriously? Babe, I'm sure he would, and do you know what you just did?"

"Something good I hope, but tell me please" Rick smiled, and there it was the one he saved just for her.

"You just proved to me, that no matter how big a mess I think I am, I'm your mess and you love me anyway. I've never been accepted like that anywhere, and it just makes me fall in love with you all over. I don't care if you never write again, if you're happy, and I'm with you doing whatever you do, so get that out of your mind. I love Rick, not Rick the writer, just Rick, my soulmate, and don't you forget it."

"I love you Katherine Beckett, and by the way, Alexis's beach house is coming up on your right, ours is the third one down"

"Rick, you said beach house, not Estates, these are like 14 room mansions, My God, and you just bought another one?"

"Yeah, and ohh There's Alexis's house if you want to visit it, to get ideas of what you DON'T want to do, I understand"

"You Goof, you know that makes no sense, don't you?" She laughed, she knew he was doing his best to make her comfortable, given the history. She thought, I'm going to surprise him, it wasn't his fault he got back with Gina, it was mine.

They pulled into a gated driveway, as Rick said, a good city block down the street on the same side as the original beach house. "Well?" What do you think," he asked with those blue eyes sparkling like a little boy on Christmas.

"I think someone loves me, more than I ever thought I could be loved", as she pulled him into a sweet passionate kiss,

"Our first kiss at OUR Beach house, Love you Babe." He smiled and kissed her again short and sweetly.

"Have you given any thought to the code, it can be any number combination from 5 to 12 numbers?"

"Rick, I know this is selfish, but could we use my parents anniversary, I know Mom would love it here," she replied as a tear slipped from her eye.

Rick programs the number into the control box and the gate swung open,

"Hey, it works, June 4, 1977 was a great day Love, I'll never forget it now" as he kissed her,

Kate's view had been obstructed partially from the gate, but she gasped as Rick pulled up in front of a three-car garage. The estate also contained two outbuildings, used for, well whatever Vini the Scar used them for.

Rick went to leave the car, to be pulled back by Kate who instigated a make out session that would have put a high school er to shame.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for Babe?" he whispered between kisses,

"You make me happy, so very happy and I just wanted to show you, one little way just how much I do truly love you Rick, I love you and I will Always."

Tears pool in his eyes, as he leans back with his forehead still pressed against hers, "I love you too Katherine Beckett, and I will Always, now you want to see your new house? The bedrooms work, I had all new furniture, linen, and furnishings installed. We can change anything you don't li*"

"Take me inside to our bed by the ocean, NOW"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 4**

**Previously**

"_Kate, Thank You, you'll never know just how much this has meant to me. I want to be the man you are proud to be with, and perhaps soon, call your husband, but I need to be sure I am OK. Do you think your doctor would see us as a couple? I mean if you want to, we, eh I*"_

"_Rick you would go to counseling with me. Seriously? Babe, I'm sure he would, and do you know what you just did?"_

"_Something good I hope, but tell me please" Rick smiled, and there it was the one he saved just for her._

"_You just proved to me, that no matter how big a mess I think I am, I'm your mess and you love me anyway. I've never been accepted like that anywhere, and it just makes me fall in love with you all over. I don't care if you never write again, if you're happy, and I'm with you doing whatever you do, so get that out of your mind. I love Rick, not Rick the writer, just Rick, my soulmate, and don't you forget it." _

_*****************************************************************************/_

**Ricks New Hamptons House **

**Later Same Day**

Kate couldn't explain how she felt, how do you put a label on a feeling that far exceeds Ecstatic? Every moment she spent with Rick got better and better, even the down times, like on the trip up, were soon discussed, resolved, without blame or fault. She knew this was the honeymoon phase every couple goes through, BUT she was determined to defer their first fight as a couple for as long as possible. If she paused to think, how could you fight with a man who just wanted to make your life better, in every way he knew how?

Rick must have picked up on her thoughts, out of the blue, he looked at her so sincerely,

"Kate, I know I have a tendency to drive you crazy, Babe, I really am trying not to, but for those times I derail and go back, I want you to stop me, in a gentle way."

"Rick, you've been driving me crazy for over two years now, why do you think it will bother me now?"

"Because you weren't my wife then" as he dropped to one knee in their new living room,

"Kate, You've been my world, since the day I met you, Everything I do, it's because you've made me a better man, wanting to do nothing but please, protect and love you. I know this may be quick, but Babe, I can't let another night pass without knowing, and showing you just how much you mean to me, you're not just my lady, you're the keeper of my heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me.

Katherine Houghton Beckett would you marry me," as a tears pool in those beautiful blue eyes looking so pleading upon her.

"Rick, Yes, I told you, I found my one and done, and you were the one, so Yes Babe, I love you, even if you do drive me crazy sometimes" she laughs and cries at the same time.

Rick stood, looked into her eyes, then just held her close for a long moment,

"You've made me the happiest man on the earth, I'll try Kate, every day I'll try to get better for us, for you. I want both of us to talk to Dr. Burke, I know you went through hell, I know it's my fault, I have to know we have passed that hurdle, because, I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything.

The only thing I want to see on your face is this wonderful smile, your laugh is the sweetest music to my ears, your tears melt my soul so Love, Thank You, I love You, Now and Always," then he kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before.

She kissed him then fell into his arms as she wept with joy, perhaps the first time she understood the saying I'm just so happy I could cry. He quietly held her, rubbing her back, planting small kisses on her hairline,

They stayed in that position for a long time till he finally said,

"Well, don't you want to see your ring? "

"Yes, she smiled though her tears, and Rick, **WE** will work to get better Babe, the blame rests on us both, but we are where I always wanted to be now, Mrs. Castle has a great ring to it." Tears fill her eyes but her smile lights the room,

Rick pulled out a black ring box and there was a huge 4 carat diamond ring, identical to one she had casually made a comment about almost a year ago, from the outside of a jewelry store about the style she would want.

As he placed the ring on her shaking fingers, she whispered, "Rick, this is exactly like the one*"

"Yes, it is, the one you saw on the stakeout for the Candela case, I bought it when the case closed."

"But Rick, you, I mean we never had even dated then, why did you buy the ring then?"

"Well when I would get to the end of my rope and think that the dream of ever being with you was only that, a dream, I would look at this, and remember for one moment in time, you cared just a little. You probably don't remember bu*"

"I smoothed your coat, and told you to be careful in front of Will, then had to be a smart ass and finish it by saying mess this up and I'll shoot you." She tears as she looks like she is recalling the very moment,

"I knew you cared or hoped you did just a little. I knew by the end of the case that the ship with Sorenson had sailed so I tried to right my own but the damage had been done, you looked at me like I was Mr. Hollywood, just out for one thing. So, when things would get tough, I would take the ring out and just stare at it, then write a love scene for Rook."

"Rick, like I said we'll work on us together, with Dr. Burke. God I can't believe that you actually love me enough to want me, I mean Rick I*"

"Shhh, no more, you already said yes, can't take it back, next decision is how do we make this house our new get away home, just you and I, or maybe a little one if that's what you want eventually."

"You want to have kids? I mean you have a grown daughter; would you want to go through all the nights without sleep, and all the other things,"

"Not unless you do, but Babe, if you do Nothing would make me happier, let's just let you think about that for a while, I love you, with or without little Castles running around." He waggled his eyebrows, then smiled,

It was out of her mouth before she knew it, "I want kids, Rick, I want your kids and Babe, I don't want to wait long after we're married OK? I know we have to get better together, but Rick, nothing would make me happier than to have children with the love of my life.

"You sure, I love you and I want what you want when the time is right, just not yet if I am hearing you right? *"

Her lips on his, "Shut up, you talk too much," She pulls back with a panicked look in her eyes,

"Rick one thought just hit me, does Alexis know how serious we are, I mean I don't want to come between you two, or cause any hardships"

"Well Alexis and I talked, I told her I was going to ask you this week, and she knew how you would feel, she even prepared a response for you," as he forwarded a file to her phone.

Kate opened it, to say she was nervous, would be an understatement, but she opened the file with Rick holding her from behind. The young girl with the red hair came on,

"Kate if you're watching this, then Dad didn't chicken out again, he finally got the nerve and asked you. I know you want to be sure that I'm comfortable with it, truth is I'm thrilled. I've talked a great deal to Gina, she is fine, and is also happy for you both. Welcome to the family Kate, to me it seems like you've always been one of us anyway. I'm glad you said yes, I need help taking care of him, as she laughed, Love to you both" and the file ended.

Kate stood shaking for a moment, then turned and just held Rick, "Oh Babe, this just keeps getting better and better. I was so afraid she was going to hate me."

"Kate, Gina talked to you, I know she did, and I know what she told you, she was telling the truth. She told Alexis the same thing, that it never would have worked for her and I, no matter how hard we tried, she was in love with Bob, and I with you.

Alexis wanted us to get together right after she met you, then I mucked things up, I mean I*"

Another kiss stopped him, "Rick, no more Babe, we've both done enough of that for a lifetime, OK?"

"OK we have our life to discuss, starting with seeing Doctor Burke. I don't want any buried resentments, hurt, or anger to fester, this is it Kate, you are my Done, for sure," he said so sincerely,

"Babe, I know. I agree, I want to take away all of the obstacles I can, God knows life will throw enough at us, but I want you to know this, I love you, I've loved you for longer than I can remember and nothing is more important than my husband and family.

Just as they were locked on each other's eyes, lost in the glory of love, the doorbell sounded with the tone of Love Theme from the Godfather One movie,

They laughed, as Kate said, "That's the first thing we are changing" as they made their way to the front door to see a smiling Alexis and Gina standing in the doorway.

"Wow, Dad, Kate, this looks nice, I was never allowed to come here with Dad, so I had to check out what the big mystery was." She laughed as Kate welcomed both her and Gina in to the house.

"Did the song from the Doorbell give you a clue Alexis, we have to change that quick" as they all laughed.

"We just got here a little while ago, and rather than call or text, I thought it would be better if Alexis asked in person Rick, Kate, and if you say no I will understand." Gina said politely.

"Ask what Pumpkin?" as Rick's face tightens with worry,

"It's just I'd like to spend time with Gina while she's up here for the rest of this week, before she returns to the city, so I'd like to spend some nights there" Alexis rushed out in one breath, aware that this could put an awkward position between the parent and step parent.

"Alexis you know you can have any guests that I know stay at the Beach house, why do you ask about Gina, she's your Stepmom?" Rick asked with a puzzled look on his face,

"Actually Rick, it's not at your house, it's Bob's and mine we purchased a few weeks ago, and given the circumstance, I mean I*"

"Gina, I'm glad you and Bob are moving forward, and really Rick, why shouldn't Lexi stay with her Mom, regardless of the house, it is here isn't it Gina, you didn't purchase one in France did You?" Kate asked drawing a huge laugh from all,

"No, I can assure you Kate, it's here, in fact it's on the opposite side of town, near the ocean side. We picked that location since I know Rick would never venture from the Bay side, and well, privacy is something that we all appreciate from time to time, besides that was Meredith who pulled that stunt" Gina smiles, trying to lighten the first meeting between the three adults face to face.

Rick looked at Kate, who gently nodded, "Sure, just give me the address if you will Gina, I know the cell tower isn't always so reliable out here."

Gina pulled out her phone and group texted Rick, Kate, and Alexis, "Hey kiddo you should know the house address as well, who knows,'' she laughed and then they were off, with Alexis calling back,

"Call you later guys, Love you" then they were in Gina's Golf Cart and off to explore.

"Rick, do you know what I really really want right now?" Kate said in her most seductive voice.

"Mmh can I guess, does it involve our bedroom," Rick said in his sexy tone,

"No Babe, We have to change that damn doorbell tone" as they both fell against the couch laughing, even the household chores were fun with him she thought.

"OK but I'll get even, you know, that right?"

Kate smiled, kissed him and ran to get the ladder from the garage, she was changing that tone if she had to destroy the doorbell,


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

"_Well when I would get to the end of my rope and think that the dream of ever being with you, I would look at this, and remember for one moment in time, you cared just a little. You probably don't remember bu*"_

"_I smoothed your coat, and told you to be careful in front of Will, then had to be a smart ass and finish it by saying mess this up and I'll shoot you." She tears as she looks like she is recalling the very moment, _

"_I knew you cared or hoped you did just a little. I knew by the end of the case that the ship with Sorenson had sailed so I tried to right my own but the damage had been done, you looked at me like I was Mr. Hollywood, just out for one thing. So, when things would get tough, I would take the ring out and just stare at it, then write a love scene for Rook."_

******************************************************************************/

**New York City**

**Dr. Carter Burke Office**

**The following Tuesday **

Rick and Kate had spent the remainder of the previous week in the Hamptons, time spent between discovering the house, and themselves. Kate was actually a very good decorator, with some fantastic ideas. They prioritized which projects needed to be done first, then called Rick's General Contractor to draw up the plans and contract. Friday, they signed the work order contract, and work would begin Monday on their beach home.

Now it was Tuesday, time to begin the remodel and reconstruction if you will on each of the two individuals to allow them to form one united front, exciting but frightening as well. Kate had called and spoken to Dr. Burke, and requested a double long session, to accommodate both her and Rick.

The ride in from the Hamptons had been quiet, as Rick struggled with what to expect, he trusted Kate, and if this was the Doctor that had convinced her to continue therapy, he had to be good.

"Rick don't be nervous; Doctor Burke is very kind and patient. I'm not sure what format he will want to follow, but I know it will all be fine. I know that because as long as I have you, I have all I ever want", as she picked up his free hand and kissed it gently.

"You know me too well, Thanks Kate, I know it'll be fine, I just hope I'm too big of a project to take on for the poor Doctor." He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Her eyebrows roll, "Right, like I was a piece of cake for him, Babe, after what he did for me, I think you are a breath of fresh air."

They arrived at the Parking Garage and chose to use the stairs, Rick pausing for a long cleansing breath before he entered the floor and the Doctor's office. Kate checked in with his secretary, and then joined Rick on the sofa. A few minutes later the door opened, and Dr. Burke came out,

"Kate, it's good to see you, and hear you're doing well, this must be Mr. Castle we've had so many talks about, Welcome, Mr. Castle." As he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Doctor, it's just Rick or Castle, the Mr. makes me feel old, well older," as he lets out a nervous laugh, just realizing he hasn't let go of Kate's hand since they parked the car. She gently patted it, with her free hand, and gently kissed his cheek, whispering. "I'm here, I got you"

"Very well Rick, I'd like to review the format and get yours and Kate's input to see if this will work to achieve what you desire."

"I'm sure you know what's best Doctor, so why don't we review your proposed agenda," Kate responded firmly and politely, still clinging to Rick's hand trying to give him strength she knew he needed.

"Very Well Kate, As you know, all information shared between client and myself is privileged, therefore, there will be some occasions when it's best I meet with either you or Rick alone, please understand this is not to give one a tactical advantage over the other, but more to protect my obligations as a Professional"

Rick smiled, the first real smile Kate had witnessed since they had left the Hamptons,

"Doc, we're not trying to get an advantage over each other, we're trying to heal for each other so that nothing we have done in our past will ever rise to be an issue in our upcoming marriage."

"I see Rick, oh by the way Congratulations Kate, I'm very happy and Rick, I can say this without violating confidentiality, I'm sure you made Kate very happy with this development in your relationship.

You mentioned incidents you both did to hurt each other, Kate would you agree that this is what you're looking to resolve as well?"

"Dr. Burke, what I want is to be sure all our past stays in the past, and that we only go forward not rehash historical events that neither of us can do, some of which you and I have already discussed, some we haven't.

I want to insure that I have the coping skills that when a false statement is printed about my husband, I can approach it like a loving wife, and ask a question that won't accuse or blame Rick for something he many not even know anything about.

I have the habit, as you well know to jump to conclusions, usually incorrectly, but I still keep going down that path, and I can't, or won't hurt Rick again by doing that."

Rick blushes as Dr. Burke looks at him,

"Would you agree with Kate's statement Rick, often she jumps to an erroneous conclusion that had a simple answer if she had asked?"

"Well, I mean, I*"

"Babe, just answer him truthfully, don't worry about hurting my feelings by telling the truth. We both know that we have both been guilty of this, me more than you ever were so please Rick, don't think about my feelings when you answer."

Rick flashed her a smile, "OK Doctor, as my fiancé has said yes, I agree, but also that I have been guilty of the same thing as well."

"Rick, I think Kate has learned a great deal about how this treatment works, honesty, even sometimes when it may be uncomfortable, is the only way to work through the issues you may be facing or could face in the future.

Our goal is to provide you with the tools to understand the occurrence is happening, then to take a moment and consider all of the examples and tools we have discussed, then formulate your opinion. BUT it doesn't stop there, the next step is approaching your partner is such a fashion that won't create even more friction." Dr. Burke peers over his glasses as he made a few additional notes.

Kate looks relieved that Rick was open, and honest with Doctor Burke. She had worried silently that his will to protect her at all costs would follow them into counselling,

"Dr Burke how do you suggest we proceed now that you know what our desired outcome will be? "Kate was polite yet firm, a tone which Dr. Burke had only heard on a few occasions.

"Well, Kate, I would like to start with Rick in a private session, you and I have the advantage of past history, so I would like to get to know him a little one on one, so perhaps you could give us 45 minutes, time to get a decent cup of coffee across the street" he smiled knowing how much Kate deplored the guest coffee offered in his waiting room.

Kate walked over to Rick, gave him a hug and brief kiss on the cheek, " I love you Babe, even more for doing this with me, it'll be all right, I'll be back in a few minutes", she whispered as she saw the sweat beads break out on his forehead.

"Sure, thing Doctor Burke, I'll have the latte, and relax a bit, see you in 45 minutes or so" as she walked out the rear exit door for privacy.

"OK Rick, once again anything you say to me is in confidence, no one can ever hear or learn of our conversations without your written approval. So why don't you start at the beginning of you story, I have the version from Kate, but I'd like to hear yours as well."

Rick began at the dinner with Demming in the break room, only to have Doctor Burke ask probing questions about "Was that the first time you had worked with the Detective from I believe it was the Robbery Division, or had you worked together before."

Rick knew he was busted so out it came the entire hurtful story of how Kate had allowed the treatment, her infatuation with the new detective, her failure to control her team from taking shots at him and finally the public display of affection in the stairwell, he was sure was staged to send him a message. He recounted the reaction to his interruption to their makeshift Dinner Date, and how lost he felt when he heard Kate's dismissal and laughter.

Leaving out the pertinent details he explained that he had broken the contract with his publisher, and strangely through the process had grown closer to his ex-wife and editor, leading all the way up to a proposal 6 months ago.

"Why did you propose to Gina Rick, were you in love with her, and are you still today?"

"Well Doctor, to answer your question I love her, I did when I first married her, through our divorce, and especially during the time she provided me a shelter from the hurt I felt from Kate, but I never was in love with her, nor she with me. We found out her first love came back into her life quite by accident, and now they have reunited,"

"How does that make you feel Rick, your ex-wife reuniting with a love you knew nothing about?" Dr. Burke doesn't look up but is jotting note feverishly on a pad.

"Well at first it hurt, the old familiar tone of rejection came ringing in my ears, then we talked and she was right, I was settling for her, she didn't want to be a replacement for anyone, but especially Kate since she knew how badly she had hurt me." Rick sad sadly

"Have you and Kate talked about this, your feelings, and why you asked another woman to remarry you when your heart was still with her?" Dr. Burke certainly didn't pull any punches, right to the heart of the matter.

"Strangely enough Doctor Burke it was Gina who orchestrated the first step in reuniting Kate and I, it was she who also scolded me for comments she felt were too harsh, and she and Kate talked a great deal.

I think Kate understood that I ran, took a coward's way out and sought a safe harbor that I knew. I know I loved Gina and thought if anyone could make me forget about Kate, it would be her.

My young assistant at the new project, quite attractive and very well endowed tried to have a physical relationship when we first met, but she was hurting and once we got to know each other she was thankful, I didn't respond. I was tempted, but I knew it would only complicate things even more."

"It's interesting you describe your actions as taking the coward's way out. Do you really feel that is what you did, or was it perhaps just the most viable option at the time to keep you from deepening the hurt, or lashing back with anger?" Once again Dr. Burke has nailed him, no wonder Kate liked him so much.

"Thinking about it, I think your explanation is more accurate Doctor, I mean I didn't want anyone else to feel the pain, so I left and those that cared about me, decided to help. I suppose that wasn't cowardly after all, but it still wasn't the best way to deal with the conflict." Rick sighed,

"Rick, Kate described you as "A person who will wear the weight of the world on his shoulders when anyone he cares about is in danger, or is hurting, he takes on too much and he always has" would that be a fair assessment?"

"She knows me pretty well Doctor, so yes, I suppose that would be not only accurate but fair as well" Rick smiled thinking about just how well they did know each other,

"One final point before we bring Kate back Rick, Is there anything that we need to discuss, that would hurt Kate, if brought up in a group discussion. She's aware of your relationship with Gina, has there been anymore that she is not aware of that would be pertinent to this situation. We can leave out the girlfriends from high school, just in say the last ten years." Dr. Burke asked, with the slightest of smiles.

"Well, I know she knows ABOUT Kyra and Meredith, but I don't think she knows the details, so perhaps it would be wise to air those out while we are in this controlled atmosphere?"

"Very Well, We can do that, I see that Kate is back so let's bring her back in and conclude our first session". He presses a button, speaks a few words low, and then Kate strides through the door, with two coffees, hers and Ricks.

Rick smiled at her, "Consider it a first installment for my repayment of the 100 plus I owe you" she whispered in his ear, once again she kissed his cheek and sat down beside him.

"Well Kate we had a very productive first session, and I think I am about up to speed with Rick's background. Is there anything you want to discuss, or shall I just give you the homework for next week?"

Rick sputtered, as Kate laughed, "Relax Rick, it's not like we have to do a research paper, I'm sure it won't be that bad. I think we're ready for the homework Doctor and Thank You."

"Certainly, Kate, I would like you both to think of three incidents, occurrences, events or times in your life you think your partner should know about and doesn't yet. Don't discuss it, just think about it carefully, then think how that event is influencing your life now if at all." Does the same time next week work for you, Dr. Burke asked, and muttered great, see you both next week.

Rick and Kate left the office with their assignment, both wondering what hadn't they told the other,


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

"_Certainly, Kate, I would like you both to think of three incidents, occurrences, events or times in your life you think your partner should know and doesn't yet. Don't discuss it, just think about it carefully, then think how that event is influencing your life now if at all." Does the same time next week work for you, Dr. Burke asked, and muttered great, see you both next week._

_*******************************************************************************/_

**Castles Loft**

**Later the same week**

Kate had tried to remember incidents that she had not told Rick about, or perhaps not the entire truth about, as she prepared for their next visit to Doctor Burke. They had just returned to the Hamptons and checked on the progress of the contractors in the renovations to what Rick was now simply calling the Summer Home. They were forced to spend one night in the Beach house that would be going to Alexis, and as much as she tried she did feel like an outsider, wondering just how many woman had been there before her.

Rick tried his very best to assure her, yes there had been other woman but none of them were her, and most occurred before they even met. No matter how she tried to rationalize it, she just couldn't get over her mind picturing him and Gina in the bed where they now lay. It bothered her so much, she got out of bed, grabbed a few blankets and relaxed on the recliner on the veranda.

She had only been outside for about twenty minutes when she heard,

"Babe, I'm sorry, I should have just booked the hotel, If I had realized it would have upset you so much, I should have been more thoughtful." He said sadly as he took her hand in his.

"Hey, It's OK Rick, it's just me, damn insecurities" she sighed sadly looking up into two concerned blue eyes, looking down on her with such love.

No matter how hard she tried, the tears were pooled in her eyes, ready to fall, as he sat beside her then pulled her on to his lap,

"I see the hurt, I see the tears, Kate, this is exactly why I bought the Summer House, it's something that's magic, untainted by other memories, just yours and mine, you know you can ask me anything right?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea Rick, I know you had a life before me, AND during my BITCH season, so I have no right to get jealous,"

"You're not jealous Kate, you're hurt, I know I felt the same way the many nights I was here alone, just trying to get my mind from stop writing all the romantic scenarios with you and Demming, I know how badly I hurt so, yes Babe I can feel the pain I see in your eyes.

You knew about Gina, well other than her, there weren't more than 3 or 4 women who I brought here, AND they were all before you and I met. I know that's hard to believe but ask Alexis. The nights the papers had me out romancing the hot blonde I was home with my pumpkin, betting who would make up the biggest lies,"

"Rick, I'm sorry I had no right to pry or feel the way I do, but I can't explain it, it still hurts like hell that someone else was in your bed, when it could have been me for such a long time. That was my fault, but Babe I just can't lie down beside you in that same bed."

"Kate, you thought I would bring you to this home and expect you to sleep in the same bed as other woman and me? I had the furniture replaced, as soon as Gina left, it was donated to Homes for Habitat, the receipt is on the dresser if you want to see it. I also had the room painted, and all of the linen replaced, Babe, I wouldn't ask you to come into the home any other way."

Kate's eyes begin to sparkle through her tears, "You did that for me, for Us? There wasn't even an US yet Rick, but you did it anyway, Why?"

"I never gave up on an us, never, even when we were with others, I loved you still, that sounds terrible and it really is. I was as honest with Gina as I could be, but Kate, I just couldn't get over you, I know now that I didn't really want to no matter how hurt I was. I still had hopes somehow, someway, this miracle we are living would happen."

She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped another blanket around them both, as they sat, letting the sound of the waves pound the shore, and their heartbeats fill the void of noise. Finally she had collected herself enough to whisper, "I love you Rick, I've loved you for years now, and I'm sorry I was such a coward and didn't say it."

"I love you too Kate, and I would have gone to my grave trying to make you happy. Thank God I can show you now out in the open," he kisses her gently. "I've had you in my dreams so long, in fact even a song was played that has haunted me, I loved it, I hated it, I cried, I smiled, all hoping to some day be part of your life.

Alexis forbid me to play it when she was in ear shot, so I got the ear buds, I couldn't go a day without listening to it, it's by a group from the 80's" as he reached over and hit a remote, out came a beautiful country song. As she listened to the song, the words brought more tears to her,

"Rick did you really remember me with this song, I mean it's beautiful but I never knew, I mean you never let it show, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I just didn't realize how much one man could love me."

Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you!

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
One more day

First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you

"Kate someone asked me what would it take to make me stop loving you, they named a list of things, even you getting married to someone else, bet you can't guess what my answer was, and still is?"

"I don't know Rick, this song blew me away, listening to your heart beating while you hold me close, listening to the ocean, almost like with each wave washing our pasts away, giving us permission and the Universe's blessing, I can't imagine what you would say" she whispered her head still on his chest, listening to the heart beating for her alone.

"It's simple Babe, no matter what happens, _I'll still be loving you_, till we are gone from this earth. I can tell you, I never felt love like this with or for any other person, ever"

"Rick, I love you too, nothing else matters now, I chased all those things in the past, almost losing what my Mom would have wanted for me more than anything, especially revenge, for me to find someone to love like her and Dad, and I finally have." She looks up and steals a sweet kiss from him.

"Well, you told me that therapy was tough, and I can tell by the first appointment, Dr. Burke is kind and gentle, but he is also relentless when he wants to know the answer to a question. I think he asked me the same thing, perhaps 6 different ways till finally I caved and told him the truth."

"I bet it was trying to protect me, not portray the entire picture of how the mess started wasn't it Rick? Babe, I love how and when you protect me, but promise me, in therapy you have to tell what's on your heart and soul. I found out after a while, if I held things back, it only made it worse for me, so promise me Rick, in Dr. Burks's office you tell the truth, as you feel it or remember, no consideration for my feelings, Promise?" She looked at him with the same look that Alexis had patented through the years to get what she wanted,

"OK, I promise, IF you promise that once we leave that office it's back to just you and I, no more rehashing unless we both agree to talk about it, OK? No more blame, no guilting, do you promise" Rick said in a gentle but firm tone and this was one issue Kate knew he wasn't backing away from.

"I promise Rick, I'm sorry that we have to go through this, but I'm so thankful you are as invested in this relationship as I am, I know there's nothing that can break us," she steals another kiss, and shivers slightly.

"Hey, you ready to come back to OUR bed, I'm sure it's a lot warmer, and probably more comfortable as well." He grinned,

"Yes, let's go to our bed, thanks Rick, I do love you, just in case I haven't said it in the last few minutes," she grins and stands, but not for long as Rick gathers her in his arms Wedding style and carries her into their Bedroom.

**Dr. Burke's Office **

**The Following Tuesday**

Rick and Kate had worked on their homework individually and as instructed, didn't discuss anything on the list, although both could tell that each other's memories were bothering them during their preparation.

"Good Morning Kate, Rick," Dr. Burke greeted them in his familiar fashion as they took their seats across from him, each clutching a cup of coffee from the coffee shop across the street. Kate had been right, the coffee in the doctors office was worse than that of the precinct before Rick bought the machine for them.

"I can tell that this assignment has caused some stress for each of you, so is there anything either of you would like to say before we begin today's session?"

Kate looked to Rick who nodded, "You're correct Doctor Burke, this was stressful, I can't tell you from my perspective, how many times I wanted to run to Rick, apologize and beg his forgiveness, it felt almost like I had cheated on him. All of the incidents happened long before he knew me, but I still got that nauseating feeling, I'm not sure it that's normal or not"

"Well from what you described Kate, it's your reaction from Today's Kate, to an action from a younger Kate, one with completely different ground rules, parameters, and even group of close friends than you do today. Does that make sense Kate?"

"Yes it does Doctor, now that you explained it, I can remember the deed, but I can't transcend myself back to that environment, or value systems I had when it occurred, I hope I understood it correctly" she said it sadly,

"It was a perfect explanation Kate, very accurate. You're correct our memories allow us to go back in time to relive a moment, BUT we don't get a reset on our current values.

It's important we remember that memories should be used to learn from, they are not a way to do over, or relive your life the way you wish. It's similar to a music recording, no matter how many times you play the CD, or iPod, the song never changes, but the artist does, and we expect that."

Rick squirms in his chair and finds a piece of lint on the carpet to focus his eyes on. Dr. Burked picked up on his body language, and asked bluntly,

"Rick, what part of this exercise was the most difficult for you?"

Ricks answer came immediately, but he spoke quietly and firm, almost like he was in a trance, "Remembering them Doctor, I've spent years trying to forget, probably why I never shared with Kate, I didn't want to remember them."

"That's not unusual Rick, it's in us all to push the bad away and remember the good. You are wondering why I made you go back to bring up some issues or dig up skeletons would be appropriate given the work that brought you two together.

We are made from our actions and deeds, all of them both good and bad, and if we only portray the good side to our partner, how will they be able to deal with the first time the actions of us disappoint or hurt them. They have nothing to compare it to, except the good, unrealistic by any means."

Rick begins to relax a little, as Kate takes his hand and squeezes it gently, "Remember your promise to me Babe, Truth before protecting me, OK?" as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Kate, I've noticed a freedom about you, not discounting the PDA with your fiancé, that was missing from our early sessions, can you tell me what's given you the confidence to allow yourself to be as open and possibly vulnerable?" Dr. Burke smiled as Kate blushed

Kate smiled, "Its simple Doctor, it's Rick. Early on in our relationship he asked for joint counseling sessions with you, not as a show, but he sincerely wants this relationship to work.

I told him I was a mess and couldn't understand how or why he loved me so, he replied, yeah, we're both messes, but we're each other's.

He accepted me, total acceptance with all my faults and didn't judge, so I accepted him as well. That night was the night I knew that no matter what happened, I could look into his eyes and honestly say, "I'll still be loving you, regardless of what the conditions are, or what happens in our lives."

Rick blushed, as Kate bubbled with pride and love in her voice, and Dr. Burke smiled.

"Well it seems as though you two have come a long way before even seeking me out, I applaud you both, and I think you both need to remember that love and devotion for and from each other as we work through the lists each has prepared.

The ground rules are simple, we start with one, listen to the item with out judgment or comment. Then we listen to an item from the other, then we discuss both, how they impacted our lives then, and if you see any difficulty in today's world"

Kate and Rick both looked at each other, as Dr. Burke continued,

"Now who would like to go first?"

**A/N Song is from Diamond Rio Titled, "I'll still be loving you" available on You Tube **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 7**

**Previously**

_"Well it seems as though you two have come a long way before even seeking me out, I applaud you both, and I think you both need to remember that love and devotion for and from each other as we work through the lists each has prepared._

_The ground rules are simple, we start with one, listen to the item without judgment or comment. Then we listen to an item from the other, then we discuss both, how they impacted our lives then, and if you see any difficulty in today's world"_

_Kate and Rick both looked at each other, as Dr. Burke continued,_

_"Now who would like to go first?"_

************************************************************************/

**Doctor Burke's Office**

** Same Session**

Rick and Kate both look like they were about to be marched to the gallows, till finally Kate spoke up in a low, shaky voice. I'll go first Doctor, after all it was my actions that caused the heartache and lost time together that we went through.

"Very Well Kate, but I caution you to remember, this isn't about blame, forgiveness, or just to dig up old history, this is to establish what your mindset was like when these events happened, and insure we have provided you with the tools to cope in today's world.

In college one professor used to call this the Quantum Leap exercise, meaning we were travelling from one time period to another, but only in our minds."

"Thanks Doctor Burke," Turning to face Rick, she swallowed hard, took a deep breath,

"Babe, I think the most important thing I never told you was that Mike Royce was more to me than my TO, I **WAS** in love with him, but he had just lost his wife, and wasn't in the market for a new love.

It was an embarrassment that I never forgot; it took me months to work the courage up to tell him my feelings. He was as courteous as he always was but told me that I had misinterpreted concern for my well being, as concern for my heart. I felt like a fool, and no matter how hard we tried to get past it, eventually, I was promoted, and he retired, we haven't spoken since.

The next question I would have if I were in your position would be, do I still love him, and truthfully, the answer is yes, but I'm only in love with one man, who happens to be a famous author, sitting here holding my hand.

I know I should have been forthcoming with you, especially after our long talk about Meredith, and the pain you went through. I'm sorry, I think the heartbreak from Mike is the real reason I don't commit to relationships, well I haven't until this one. My mother's case was just a convenient place to hang the blame."

She stopped talking, and there was an eerie silence that fell over the room,

Dr. Burke broke the silence, "Thank you Kate, I know how difficult that was for you, and I'm sure we can build from your observation of past behavior, and the cause. Rick, it's your turn now, can you share one item with us please."

"Kate, I know you have heard, read, and been told a great deal of my past, but there are a few skeletons you need to know about, and perhaps like you, my hurt, and reaction or failure to react was based on past relationships that had hurt me deeply.

Everyone knows of Kyra Blaine, and how we dated for three years, before her Mother was able to break us up, most think I bounced from Bimbo to Bimbo after my initial success in college with my first best seller. It's easier to let everyone make that assumption than to tell the truth.

I had a friend from younger days, Mother had made friends with her parents through a relative, and we became close, not romantically close, but best friends. She warned me about Kyra, pointed out her Mom's meddling, and Kyra's refusal to push back. She predicted that I would be hurt badly if I gave her my heart, well we know how that worked out.

This is where the story most people repeat get wrong, I was heartbroken, depressed, and at my wit's end trying to make sense of what happened, and why. I had no one to talk to, other than my friend, Mother told me to suck it up and grow a pair, but it wasn't that easy.

My friend listened, day or night, there were times she left her boyfriend to come to my apartment to check on me after I texted her or left a voice mail, you can guess how that impacted her relationships.

I had too much to drink one night, and I guess I forgot I took some anti-depressants earlier, but the outcome was she came into the apartment and found me in distress. A few days in the hospital with her by my side day and night, killed any kind of relationship she had or hoped for with her boyfriend.

They were worried it was a suicide attempt, and I attended counseling for about 5 months, before they realized, I didn't have suicidal tendencies, just a terrible memory. Throughout the counselling, she was there, some days coming to drag me out to go to the sessions, screaming at me when I needed it, but through it all she was there.

Well, longer story shortened a bit, we, well I finally realized I had developed feelings for my best friend, but I was worried that it would ruin the relationship we had. I didn't know but she felt the same way, till one night, I guess it was after one of my friends died unexpectedly, I blurted out how I felt about her.

We were together on the down-low for almost two years before I proposed, she accepted and I returned to UCLA to complete some graduate work, planning our wedding when I returned in 4 months. She visited me without warning two weeks before I was scheduled to come home to tell me she was pregnant by another man. Apparently, she went to a party, had too much to drink, and had a lapse of judgment.

I stayed in California, which is where I met Meredith, and the rest is history. I know you want to know her name, and that's the tough part Kate, you work with her or at least around her.

It's Erin Boyle, daughter of Commissioner Boyle, we haven't spoken since I attended her wedding, I'm sure her Dad forced her to have. It wasn't a surprise that she divorced her husband within the first year, but she never reached out and neither did I.

Kyra broke my heart, and I lost a girlfriend, but Erin crushed my soul, and made me feel so inadequate regardless of the fame and fortune. Perhaps that's why I reacted the way I did, rather than confront you like you would have expected.

I know that's a lot to take in Kate, far more than you expected, but it's one reason I wanted us to seek counseling before we get married, I don't want any skeletons left to hurt you in the future. I'm sorry Babe," as he looked exhausted, hung his head and if she saw correctly a tear fell from his eye.

Doctor Burke, ever the professional, paused a moment, then said,

"Thank you, Rick, once again honesty is the only way to ensure that we leave nothing to surprise our partner. No one need share all of the details, as long as each is aware that the other is aware of the past. We can deal with each other reactions to the other's revelation."

Kate has tears in her eyes, as Rick leans in and dabs a tear away with his handkerchief, then hands the hankie to her, whispering, "I'm so sorry Babe"

"Kate I know this was a lot of information to take in, but I would like to hear your first reaction, describe the emotion you are feeling, the one that has brought you to tears, please" Doctor Burke is like a hound on the scent of a hunted fugitive, and isn't letting up.

"Well, first Rick the tears aren't for me, they're for you. I never knew you had suffered so, I'm so sorry for every barb, every taunt, if I had only known. You want to know the emotion I feel when I hear this Doctor, I feel ashamed of my cowardliness.

I feel ashamed for the times Rick needed a friend, thought he had one in me, and I let him down. And lastly, I feel remarkably fortunate that this man loves me, even after I treated him so badly.

I love him, but I don't know if I could be as forgiving as he is." Kate whispered, dabbing at her tears as she spoke, and finally quietly sobbing when she completed speaking. She had held Rick's hand through it all and seemed to gain strength through his touch.

"Rick, what's your response to Kate's response? Was it what you expected, or how can you use this to build your relationship on?" Dr. Burke was going right to the issues,

"Well honestly I'm surprised, I thought it would hurt Kate, I know she cringes at some of the stories about my past. I never wanted her to take this on her, this was a reason why I acted in the manner I did, not a judgment of how I was treated by anyone, especially Kate. Hell, she never knew so how can she take this on?

As for building our relationship, she needs to know that even as bad as these situations were, how much hurt they caused, I'd live through them all again to be with her the way we are now. I know how fragile a heart can be, and I want her to know that I will cherish hers Always." Tears form in his eyes, as he gives her hand a squeeze,

"Interesting Rick, throughout quite a traumatic experience, I can empathize with you for the suicide evaluations, we don't always do a good job or consider our patient's feeling when dong them, but you were fearful of sharing with Kate, which aspect of this incident? Was it the level of involvement, your breakup and resulting actions, or perhaps the fear or stigma that comes with those suffering from depression?" Dr. Burke probes deeper,

"At first it was the depression, but as I grew to know her more, I knew she would handle that part well. I guess I didn't want Kate to think that I was a 4-time loser, twice in marriage, twice in long relationships. The press has not always painted this in a positive light as I'm sure you are aware of." Rick looks and feels very uncomfortable,

"Dr Burke, may I say something please?" Kate asked politely

"Of Course, Kate, please, you have the floor" Dr. Burke replied politely

"Rick, I listened, I mean really listened to you when you were speaking and I heard you pour your heart out, I want you to know Babe, **NOTHING** you said, or did then or now will change my mind.

You are my one and done. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but to hear you say, you would suffer the same hurt, just to be with me, Rick, no one has ever or could ever love me as much as you.

You'll never be a 4-time loser, you'll never be a loser at all. What I heard was someone who loved with their very soul, when they were hurt, it ran deep, but yet here you are, giving me everything, the other 4 women LOST, not you.

I'm sorry for your pain, but selfishly, I'm glad you are with me, I know that sounds awful and selfish, but I am Babe, so very grateful you're mine."

Rick has to fight hard to keep his emotions in check, he takes her hand, still holding his, brings it to his lips for a gentle kiss, and whispers, "Always, Babe, Always"

Dr. Burke looks at his note and then asked "Is there anything we need to discuss about this, if not now, when you get home, I encourage you to discuss it. Ground Rule, IF there is any conflict table it, bring it to our next session to discuss in our "Safe Environment" agreed?"

Rick and Kate silently squeeze each other's hand and nod,

"We're good and we agree to the ground rule Doctor" Rick replied, through a shaky voice.

"Very Well Rick, let's discuss your feelings about what Kate has revealed, how did this revelation impact you now?"

"It didn't Doctor, you see I knew she was in love with Royce, just the way she spoke of him, then from what I gathered in conversation one day they were partners, the next she moved up, he moved out. I'm not a relationship genius but, I knew just by her stories there was more than she was letting on."

"How does this make you feel now Rick?"

"Honestly, relieved, that we talked about it, and I know how she feels, and that she trusts me enough to tell me her inner feelings. I know my fiancé, and this is a huge step for her, one I am so very proud of her for."

Kate blushed as Dr. Burke glanced at his watch, this was a very productive session, let's pick it up next week since I see we are once again over our time. Please remember no conflict, if need be table any issue and we will discuss it next session"

"Thanks Doctor Burke", Kate says softly as they leave through the rear door.

"Are you OK Rick? I mean do we need to talk about anything Babe?"

"Just one, Are you hungry or is it just me?"

Kate slapped his arm as they broke out in laughter heading towards Remy's for burgers and shakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

_Well, longer story shortened a bit, we, well I finally realized I had developed feelings for my best friend, but I was worried that it would ruin the relationship we had. I didn't know but she felt the same way, till one night, I guess it was after one of my friends died unexpectedly, I blurted out how I felt about her. _

_We were together on the downlow for almost two years before I proposed, she accepted and I returned to UCLA to complete some graduate work, planning our wedding when I returned in 4 months. She visited me without warning two weeks before I was scheduled to come home to tell me she was pregnant by another man. Apparently, she went to a party, had too much to drink, and a lapse of judgment. _

_****************************************************************************************/_

**Summer Home Hamptons**

**Later Same Week**

Rick and Kate had retreated back to the Hamptons, wanting to enjoy every minute of time at home he could before he had to return to England to complete the series of books. He was down to a little over 9 weeks left of his vacation, and Cricket would be flying in next week. He had to be certain that he and Kate were in a good place before any insecurities could sneak in and bomb the relationship to bits.

The priority work for the inside had been completed by the contractors, the remainder would wait for an empty home so no one would be injured or interrupted. Kate was thrilled to be taking an active part in the remodel, redecoration of the Summer Home as they agreed to call it.

She had even designed the office, with his and her spaces, so when she wanted to be near him, regardless if he were writing, she could sit at her desk and just watch her husband, God Husband, that sounded so sweet to her ears, perform his magic with the characters.

Alexis would spend part of their days with them, then either retreat to her friends, or visit Gina and Bob if they were home. She seldom spent the night, leaving as much room for her Dad and Kate to work out two plus years of misunderstandings. She knew they loved each other but couldn't understand why they just didn't talk.

That was one of her Dad's best qualities, he could talk, and talk, and talk, she smiled to herself as she kissed them both Goodbye on her way to yet another party, she would be going back to the City soon for her last year, well 4 months actually till she graduated and either went to Oxford, Harvard, UCLA, or Stanford.

Rick looked at his little pumpkin, almost out the door now, his heart full and happy, his little girl and Kate had bridged the hurt and now it seemed like all that both were concerned with was the happiness of one certain writer. He had no idea of what was said, only that Kate and Alexis met and had a girl to girl, when they first got together, and since that time, things couldn't have been better.

He must have been lost in thought, suddenly he felt a gentle pull on his arm, and Kate standing with a worried look on her face,

"Babe are you OK, I was talking, and you just zoned out, did I say something to hurt you, or upset you?"

"No, not at all Kate, I was just thinking about how different things are now, you're with me and I'm not competing with solving a murder, or worse another Detective. You really meant it when you said nothing was more important than me." He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

She looked deep into his eyes, "Rick, I told a lot of lies, I let you believe things when I shouldn't have, but Babe, **NOTHING** is or will ever be more important in my life than you, Alexis and Martha. I love my new family, and now that I have got my head out of ass, I see how much they all love me as well." She kissed him gently, but it grew with heat and passion.

"Wow Kate, maybe I should get distracted more often if that's your cure" he smiled.

"Mmmmh" she mumbled as she laid her head on his chest and played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Rick?" came her voice so soft and sweet, "Can we talk about what happened in Doctor Burke's office? I mean only if it won't upset you" she said so shyly, almost like she was afraid it would hurt him.

"Sure, what do you want to know about Erin and me, or is there something else that you want to discuss, just ask?" He smiled at her, as he kissed her hair line that he could reach finally kissing her neck gently.

She shivered, "Keep that up, and I'll forget how to talk, much less want to discuss something" she laughed, "You sure you don't mind Rick, I mean it's just that it was a surprise, and even if it was before me, I never had a clue all the time I worked around her or her Dad"

"Well her Dad and I got along great, probably why I was successful in getting to shadow you at first. What do you want to know, just ask?" he said gently,

"Well, I know you said you were best friends first, and the only concern I have is I know you were my best friend, before we started to admit our feelings, I just don*"

"You don't want a repeat of the Erin and Rick show? Well unless you step out, two weeks before we are scheduled to get married, and wind up pregnant, then there's absolutely no chance of that happening.

In fact, I'm not sure if even that would prevent me from loving you with all my heart. I know that I would still love you just as much, even if you were bringing little ones to our family, just more to love" He smiled but Kate knew he was serious, that man of hers. His capacity to love was just unbelievable.

"How long ago did this happen Rick? You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry" as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Well, Nicky is 10 months older than Alexis, Erin was two months pregnant when she told me, so a little over 18 years ago. Nicky and Alexis are friends, yet neither know their parents were ever anything more than just family friends, I'd like to keep it that way if we can, at least a while longer." He said gently, almost void of emotion.

"And you haven't spoken to her since, even with all of the Social Gatherings you both were at during the same time period, I mean well I guess I should just ask the question and let you tell me what you wish, I'm sorry Babe"

"Well, it's an honest question. Once Nicky was born, we spoke for a few minutes at the Christening, her Dad tried to bring us together for an intervention, but he forgot, I don't work for him and have enough high powered attorneys I don't cave at his threats.

She said she went to a party, the punch was spiked, and she got a little drunk. All plausible and reasonable causes for her behavior, EXCEPT she told me she was out of town with her Mom visiting her Aunt. One lie led to another and the truth came out, it wasn't the first time they had been together, just the first time she wound up pregnant." Rick recounted with the hurt still showing in his deep blue eyes,

"I'm sorry Rick, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds, I should have left it alone." Kate could see the hurt still in Rick's eyes as he had faced lies, betrayal, and then more lies to attempt to cover it up.

"No, No we need to be able to discuss my past; I mean I know it was a lot to lay on you at one time. Erin was a great best friend, but she was a terrible girlfriend, even worse as a fiancé, so what hope would I have that a marriage with her would have worked out. He spoke in that even no emotion tone that Kate knew he had buried his true feeling deep inside to avoid more hurt.

"Rick, I think I have a way to show you how a good girlfriend, and better fiancé should treat you, if you're interested" she flirts, exposing just enough skin to get him out of his funk.

"I think you read my mind" as he takes her hand and heads toward their bedroom, but before they reach their sacred place, the doorbell rings, furiously.

"All Right already, I'm coming, what the hell is the fire about?" Rick asks the Construction Foreman angrily,

"You better look for yourself Mr. C, the police are on the way, "

Kate has heard the commotion and at the mention of police she is out front and center,

"Show me, NOW!" she commands,

They make their way to a site where the crew were digging a new foundation for the Gazebo she had designed, there in the hole were two large masses wrapped in what appeared to be at one time blankets,

"Stand Back, All of you, tell the police to bring me Crime Scene tape the moment they get here," Kate screamed,

One worker hadn't heeded her orders, so she calmly said "if you want to be able to walk out of here, turn around and obey my command, or I could blow your knee cap off, your choice."

She didn't need to repeat the order,

"Babe, this is a crime scene, so keep this locals away from it, I'm calling Roy to send out Espo and Ryan, this could get ugly if those remains are human" she whispered to Rick, who nodded his head

She took out her Cell phone, placed a quick call to Roy, and within ten minutes Ryan and Esposito were on their way to take over the investigation.

The local police chief wasn't as cooperative, that is until Mayor Weldon called the Mayor and he had his ass handed to him on a platter. He was informed he was not in charge, he was to obey the orders of the NYPD, which included Detective Kate Beckett, even if she were on leave.

Kate directed the patrol officer and Chief Brady where to place the tape, and what areas to stay out of, then told them to go get coffee and she would call them when the Detectives arrived.

About and hour later Espo and Ryan arrived with the cherry lit, but no sirens, they had cut that when they entered the township by order of Mayor Weldon.

"Nice to see you again Kate, hate for it to be like this, What do we have", asked Ryan

Espo had a similar exchange with Rick, except his focused more on personal issues, "So you're the reason we lost Beckett, what the hell is she thinking?"

"I don't know Espo maybe when you grow a pair you can ask her directly?" Rick popped right back,

"What did you say, You didn't say what I think you did, I know Writer Boy?" Espo is seething now

"I said you were too much of a wus to ask her, and when you found your manhood you could ask Kate yourself, instead of walking around like the arrogant, cocky asshole you always do" Rick wasn't holding back,

"Tell you what Espo, when this is wrapped what say you and I go a few rounds, pick your poison, but get ready to get your Ass kicked regardless of what you choose, boxing, street fighting, whatever,"

"You're on, you better call your life insurance to make sure it's paid."

"We'll see Espo, We'll see,


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 9**

**Previously**

_Kate has heard the commotion and at the mention of police she is out front and center, _

"_Show me, NOW!" she commands,_

_They make their way to a site where the crew were digging a new foundation for the Gazebo she had designed, there in the hole were two large masses wrapped in what appeared to be at one time blankets,_

"_Stand Back, All of you, tell the police to bring me Crime Scene tape the moment they get here," Kate screamed, _

_One worker hadn't heeded her orders, so she calmly said "if you want to be able to walk out of here, turn around and obey my command, or I could blow your knee cap off, your choice."_

_She didn't need to repeat the order, _

***********************************************************************/

**Summer House**

**Same Day, Time**

Kate took charge of the scene, treating it as she would any murder or potential murder scene, until the boys arrived from NYPD. Rick had called Mayor Weldon, at the same time Kate had called Roy, all agreed, Hampton PD was not experienced enough to lead this investigation. Mayor Weldon had run interference with the Mayor of the Hamptons, much to the chagrin of Chief of Police Brady. Ryan and Esposito had arrived a few minutes ago, Ryan speaking to Kate, and Espo, well he was being Espo.

"What's your thoughts Kate, and how the hell did a body or whatever that is wind up in the backyard owned by Castle?" Espo asked

"First Espo, determine what those are, if they are human remains, then we'll deal with this as we would any homicide, as for your personal questions, mind your own fucking business" it wasn't lost on the other three that he had pissed Kate off big time.

"Hey, what did I say, I just as*"

"You think I didn't hear that macho act with Rick back there Javi, you're not my protector, my brother or my boyfriend and why you take it on yourself to try to shield me from my fiancé is beyond me" Kate spewed angrily

"Your what? Your fiancé? Since when, and why didn't we know about it?" Espo replied,

"Because it's none of your business, when are you going to get it, stay out of my personal life. You think I don't know that you and Demming are tighter than thieves, what kind of fool do you take me for? You're a bigger gossip than Lannie, at least she has the female genes to give her some type of excuse, what's yours?"

"Kate, sure I'm friends with Tom, but I haven't too*"

"Save it Detective, it's bad enough you gossip, it's worse when you lie to me face to face, just do your fucking job and get the hell off my property." Kate interrupted him,

"Your property? I thought Castle owns this?" he asked meekly

"Well, it's common knowledge except for dumbasses such as you that Rick and I are engaged, and he bought this as part of my wedding gift, so the deed is in my name as well as his. If you had thoughts of rough housing him into a confession for something that happened, BEFORE we took title to the property, you better think again. Do you know who the previous owner was?"

"Eh no we haven't got that far yet Kate, and I mean you know I didn't mean anything when I was hassling Rick?"

"Javi save the BS for someone who doesn't know the routine, you should have pulled the property records as one of your first steps, they are all up to date on the computer or are you still waiting for Ryan to cover you incompetence in the world of technology for you?"

Ryan appears from behind Javi, "Kate is it true, that you and Rick purchased this from Vinni the Scar, a few weeks before he, eh, well left this world?" Ryan asked nervously, surely having heard his partner get his ass handed to him.

"Yeah it is Kevin, Like I told Espo, this was part of my gift when Rick and I got engaged, so that's why my name is on the deed as well. I know Rick bought it through a third party, he didn't deal with Vinni himself personally." Kate softened her tone as she answered Kevin.

"Congrats Kate, Ginny saw it in Variety, and cut the article out, everyone, well most everyone at the precinct is really happy for you. I know Roy will not touch the subject of where you went or why, other than to say you are on extended leave, he will update as we need to know."

"Really Bro, you knew she was engaged? Why didn't you tell me, not cool Bro" Espo admonished his partner,

"Well if you weren't so busy gossiping with Demming and other old friends, you would have heard what was going on, I'm surprised that Lanie left you out, she was one of the first to try to verify it" Kevin popped back.

Espo hung his head, embarrassed that not only had his partner left him in the dark, but also that his on again, off again, booty call girlfriend had also left him clueless.

"Besides Javi, all you would have done would have run down to Demming and try to bust Rick's balls somehow, God only knows why, or who appointed you as matchmaker supreme of the 12th." Kevin continued,

"Kate, Rick I think we need to bring Lanie up to verify the contents of those two bundles, they appear to be high end blankets, but without the proper forensics I'm sure we will destroy more evidence if we leave it to the locals." Kevin was actually taking charge as Javi sulked,

Kate hadn't seen Rick come from behind her till she felt his comforting arm slip around her waist, hugging her tightly to him.

"Agree Kev, when can she be here, This will turn into a sideshow once the locals determine that the back fence isn't armed, you might want to direct Chief Brady to post sentries there, it'll keep them out of your hair, at least for a bit." Rick spoke kindly to the Irish Detective, as Javi pouted like a little petulant child.

Kevin surprised Espo when he said, "I called her from the car, she should be here any minute now," just as they hear noise from their right,

"Someone looking for me, What'd you do now Writer Man?" Lanie laughed as she hugged Rick,

"Girl, leave you alone for a few days, and I don't hear from you in weeks, even when you go and get yourself engaged to a Rich Author," she tried hard to look angry, but then she smiled and hugged Kate,

"I'm so happy for you Kate, even happier that you decided to live your life for you and Rick, God knows this man has to love you" she winked at Rick from her embrace with Kate.

"OK enough of this, what do we have", as she breaks the embrace and turns to Kevin as Javi continued his sulk.

Kevin brought her up to speed, and she spoke to the local ME, a part time position with very little if any forensic evidence preservation or retrieval, so he was more than happy to turn the job over to her. She climbed gently down into the shallow pit, and carefully began her examination.

"This could take a while Rick, Kate, you may want to go inside and get comfortable. Could I have some more light over here Kevin and get those Jack asses out of my light and behind the yellow tape." As they notice some of the early arriving paparazzi, eager for a show.

"I got the light, Javi you take care of those idiots" Kevin took command

Javi did what Javi did best, act intimidating so the line was established clearly once again as Lanie worked, and Rick and Kate returned to the house.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I never thought anything like this would happen, I should have had the property scoped out for bodies before I made the deal. I just wanted to surprise you with a gift you would love" Rick worries, pulling his hand through his hair for what seemed like the 100th time since this started.

"Rick, stop, it's not your fault, and whatever it is, WE will deal with it, not you but US, OK please don't shut me out on this." She pleaded while holding his hands and looking deep into his eyes, so full of concern.

"OK, Kate, you're right, WE will deal with that, but I have to tell you that Javi and I have a date, once this is done, before they go back to New York. It's time he see's just how much research I do for my characters, in person. He's opened his mouth one too many times. I know he's your friend, bu*"

"Rick, I heard what and how he said it to you. He needs his Ass kicked, so Babe, don't let me down, or go easy on him. Also watch when your back is turned, he's been known to take a sucker punch or two in the time I've known him." Kate gave his hands a squeeze and winked at him.

Rick smiled at her "OK Babe, I'm sorry it's come to this, and please don't let Alexis know this happened. I've always taught her to avoid physical violence, that there is always another way out. Thinking back perhaps that was wrong, there are times that someone won't understand anything but an old-fashioned ass kicking" he said sadly,

"I'm sure Alexis understands Rick, and don't put yourself down, you raised a beautiful daughter." Kate kissed him gently on his cheek,

"Yeah, but now she may get picked on because I taught her not to do something I'm getting ready to do, and I hate to say this, I'm looking forward to seeing him hurt. Maybe it's payback for all the times he hurt me, whatever, he will feel pain no doubt about that." Rick stated with a look in his eye Kate had never seen before.

"Babe, please don't get angry, Promise?" Kate looked at him with pleading eyes,

"Angry about what Kate? I don't understand" Rick asked in bewilderment,

"Well remember when I stayed with you after Scott Dunn blew my place to pieces, Alexis came to me for help one day. It seemed there was a new girl who had entered school and talking was not getting her anywhere. She had picked Alexis as her personal target, mostly because of her red hair.

Alexis tried to reason with her, and even walked away once after she had been slapped. Well she had enough and asked me to show her some self defense moves, and I never gave it a second thought, but I guess she took the lessons to heart, she kicked the girls ass.

I violated your trust and went to the principal's office with her. I told him he could be arrested for allowing Assault on a minor, so he agreed to drop the suspension, and the mess went away. I'm sorry Babe, I stuck my nose into your business, worse I never even told you about it."

Rick stood silently for a few minutes, a look of shock on his face, then after a long few minutes he finally spoke, "My pumpkin beat up a girl at school, you trained her to defend herself, and then took care of the principal, all because you loved her, and me?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up Rick, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but as you know you need to have plan B, even take it to the next level if words don't work, BUT I should have told you, I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes seeking to see a clue of how he was reacting,

Rick is quiet, contemplating, then breaks out into a huge smile, "My little girl kicked a bully's ass, and you helped cover it, I don't believe it, you loved us even back then"

Kate lets out the breath she had been holding, "Yes, I did, you big Jackass, I did everything to tell you but tell you. I love you Rick, I love your family and I will always protect them. You're not angry, I mean I kept something from you, but in*"

"Kate, stop, no need to explain, and no I'm not angry. Alexis has always looked up to you, I mean she cares a great deal for Gina, but I really think she was rooting for us all along. I know she respected you so much, and for her to trust you to keep her secret, especially from the Cool Dad, is really big.

I love you more because you love my family, if that's possible but one thing, please let me know next time, I'd like to get some pictures." He laughed, for the first time since the construction foreman had interrupted their quiet time.

She pulled him down into a long, deep kiss, once again to hear,

"Ahem, Excuse me, but I have the update on the bodies found if you care to hear the results." Lanie Parrish is standing looking like the cat that ate the canary, as Kate shoots her, I'll kill you look.

"Yes Lanie, we were, just a"

"You two were just making out, like you should have been doing for two years now. I'm happy for you both, I sent Javi to get Ryan so we only have to go through the explanation once, they should be here in a minute."

"Thanks, Lanie, I appreciate you coming up here to help out. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but after putting this guy through the hell I did, he's my only priority, and NO I will not give you any details, now or ever." Kate has her Detective voice back as she replied,

Ryan and Esposito walk into the room, and Ryan responded, "OK Lanie tell us what did you find out with the preliminary, or do we have to wait to get them back to your lab for COD (Cause of Death) ?"

"Well the first thing you should have asked Ryan was were the remains human, the answer is **NO**. We were able to identify one male, one female, Saint Bernard Dogs, named Paul and Paula after the song from the 60's.

Each had a collar around them, with a note inscribed with date of birth, and place of where the Vet put them down. Apparently, Paula had cancer and after being together 16 years Vinni knew that one wouldn't survive without the other.

If the crew had dug a few feet to the right they would have found the headstone he had prepared for them. I heard about him raising all kinds of hell when the City Council told him he couldn't bury any animal on his property because of the water table, so he buried them anyway as well as the headstone.

He had marked it with a small rose bush, which apparently died, as did he and the dogs. Mystery solved, no human remains, no murder, no mystery, but we did remove Paul and Paula. They will be cremated and given to Vinni's next of kin who has his ashes."

"Thanks, Lanie, We appreciate you coming all the way here, you'll have to come back when all of the restoration is completed." Kate said as she hugged her friend.

Are you throwing me out Kate, I heard that Javi may need medical care so I thought I would stick around in case he needs a ride to the hospital," as she turned towards Rick she whispered, "take his ass down a few pegs Rick, I don't know what is wrong with Mr. Macho lately"

Just as she finished speaking Esposito appeared in the doorway,

"You ready for you ass kicking Rick, or you gonna wimp out"

"Why don't you go down to the gym second level and get ready, but Espo, this is your last chance to apologize before I make you bleed,"

Espo laughed, "We'll see who bleeds" as he headed to the gym.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 10**

**Previously**

_Are you throwing me out Kate, I heard that Javi may need medical care so I thought I would stick around in case he needs a ride to the hospital," as she turned towards Rick she whispered, "take his ass down a few pegs Rick, I don't know what is wrong with Mr. Macho lately" _

_Just as she finished speaking Esposito appeared in the doorway,_

"_You ready for your ass kicking Rick, or you gonna wimp out"_

"_Why don't you go down to the gym second level and get ready, but Espo, this is your last chance to apologize before I make you bleed,"_

_Espo laughed, "We'll see who bleeds" as he headed to the gym. _

_***********************************************************************************/_

**Summer House, Lower Level **

**Same Day**

Kate had no idea what type of training Rick had if any, all she knew was that Espo had managed to push a button that this gentle man had never let show before. He was filled with a quiet rage, controlled, but pure anger and looking to take it out on someone. In his sites was one cocky prick of a Detective that had made his life miserable the last few weeks he was at the precinct.

When Rick left to go get his gear, Kate approached Kevin.

"Hey Kev, I don't know what's going to go down, I'm not worried about Rick, but keep an eye open for them both, the last thing we need is a manslaughter charge. I know how angry Rick is, and you know how stubborn and stupid Javi can be, especially if his pride gets wounded"

"I know Kate, I was thinking the same thing, but I sure hope Rick has more than anger, Javi may be a smart ass, but he's pretty damn tough as well"

"I'm not worried Kev, just keep them from killing each other, and if you want to wager, I'll put $100 on Rick," she smiled,

"I'll take that bet Kate, hate to take your money, but Javi chose MMA rules, meaning just about anything goes and they're using 4-ounce gloves."

"Care to double it Kev? IF you're so sure," Kate goaded the Irishman,

"I'd love to, but if I lost $200 Ginny would put me in the hospital" he laughed,

As they take seats in the gym, right, who knew their summer house would come with a complete gym, Javi is circling and talking to Rick. Rick is quiet, just completed putting on the gloves, then slips the tape guards over the laces, then looks up to Kate. She blew him a kiss, of course Javi had to comment about that, but it would only be minutes before he would be paying for everything.

As the round starts Javi comes out throwing punches like a madman, which Rick easily side stepped, but with each punch Javi threw he ate a hard jab in return. Soon his nose was bleeding, his eyes swelling shut, and his legs red and sore from the kicks, fully legal in MMA that Rick had laid on him.

Just before the first five minutes were up, he shot for a take down, big mistake, as Rick sprawled, reversed him and had his back in a choke hold. Javi was expected to tap, meaning he gave up, but Rick was playing with him, letting him breathe just enough to stay awake then reapplying the force, finally the timer sounded end of the first round.

It was clear that Rick wasn't content to defeat Espo, he wanted to humiliate and punish him, and had gotten off to a great start in the first round.

"Say the word Zitto, and I'll ease up, or keep going and I'll make you wish you were dead" Rick said in a tone that no one in the room had ever heard before. Javi's answer was to try to surprise attack a few moments before the next round was to begin, but Rick sidestepped, and he crashed into the wall.

The buzzer sounded, and Rick resumed his beat down, one move at a time, including an arm-bar that he could have easily broken Javi's arm but applied just enough pressure to dislocate it, causing extreme pain. All the time, Rick was talking to him, the more he talked the more furious Espo became, till he tried to hit Rick with a bucket used in his corner.

Rick just ducked and waved his finger at him in a No, No fashion as you would a child. Once again Espo shot for a take-down, this time he was met with an up kick and Rick's knee squarely on his jaw, surely breaking it. Still he wouldn't stop, trying desperately to find some way to inflict some pain, some type of punishment on Rick, but by now, it was far too little and way too late.

Rick continued playing with him, trying not to kill the crazy Son of a Bitch, but if he was hell bent of dying so be it, till finally Lanie jumped in and pushed Espo back. It didn't take much, and it wasn't a surprise when he fell flat on his back, beat, humiliated and in tremendous pain all over his body.

Rick walked over to the phone, said something quietly and hung up, then took off his gloves as two paramedics arrived with a stretcher to attend to Esposito. He then crossed the room, and said to Javi,

"You're a stupid Son of a Bitch, you could have saved yourself this ass beating with a simple apology, but you had to be the macho man. Well those days are over, if you EVER say anything out of line, put your nose where it doesn't belong, or interfere with anyone of my family, this will look like child's play. Oh, by the way, half of that was for Demming since you two are asshole tight buddies, you can share if you wish."

The medics had him on the cart and ready to leave as Kate reached over to Kevin and snatched her winnings, "Thanks for your contribution Kevin, I think you are going to need to start a fund me page for you partner, doesn't look like he is going to able to work for a while."

"Where the hell did Castle learn to do that, and why didn't you tell me, Kate?"

"Where he learned it, I have no idea, so that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't know. I bet on my fiancé because I believe in him, and he's never let me down. Give me a call when you find out how bad Espo is, I'm sure Lanie didn't want him to be this stupid, but it's the only way he will learn."

"I know Kate, lately, especially since you left, he's gotten worse, maybe this will burst his Ego bubble a bit."

Rick walked up to them, "Kev, I'm sorry it had to go down so tough on him, but the crazy SOB wouldn't tap out, instead he threw insults about Kate and my Mother, so that's why the choke, stop, choke process took place.

I want him to know that all the pain he inflicted on me, has been forgiven. BUT if he ever comes near one of my family with anything less than respect, this will be a warm-up to the Ass Beating he will get.

To answer your question, I trained with the premier MMA Gym when researching Desert Storm novels, and yes, I got my ass handed to me many nights. Choking out Connor McGregor was worth every ice pack, every bruise, and every moment in training I spent."

Keven stood there sputtering, "you choked out Connor, the man is the Champ, and you choked him out"

"Don't make too much out of it Kevin it was a spar session, I'm sure he wasn't concentrating, but it still felt good. Almost as good as my fiancé betting on me, thanks for your contribution. Let us know how the jackass is, or if he needs anything" as he put his arm around Kate and walked away.

"Kate, I know you said you understood, but seriously, I didn't want it to go this way for this long, he just wouldn't quit or shut up. He kept saying how much Tom enjoyed making love to you, that's why I wouldn't just end it, I made him suffer. I'm sorry Babe, he hit a nerve, but I'm OK, I*"

"Babe, Espo doesn't know what he's talking about, I never got past a kiss with Tom, I couldn't every time he would try, I saw your face and felt like I was cheating on you. Stupid I know, but"

"No not stupid Kate, Human, and Thank You, you didn't have to tell me, I wasn't asking but I'm glad you did."

"Kate, could I ask you something, I mean it's really none of my business, but something has been bothering me since I first came to the precinct."

"What is it Rick, do you want to know if Javi and I were ever an item or why does he take it on to be my protector?" She asked as Rick blushed, knowing he was busted,

"Like I said Kate, not my business. The main thing is you're with me now."

"Well to answer you thought, and yes you were thinking it very loudly. Javi saw how hurt I was when Royce and I didn't pan out, and he actually served as Mike's fill in for my partner the last 4 months Mike was on the payroll.

It was nothing more Rick, we rode in the same car for work and he felt bad that I was hurting but nothing came of it but a deep friendship. Since then he's taken on the role of my protector, well until today. I think he'll think twice about stepping in again.

Babe, people are going to say a lot of things about me, about you and who we are supposedly with, but I promise you, You're my one and done, and no one else matters. You are my life Rick, I didn't know it till recently, but now that I do, let me be with you all that I can. Were you serious about me going to London with you?"

"Of course, I was, in fact Cricket will be here Tuesday, so I expect Alexis to be around more they're like sisters. To answer what you're thinking NO, Never, it didn't cross my mind, and no matter what you hear, yes, she's beautiful, sweet and kind but Kate, she wasn't you. "

"What, I didn't say anything,"

"No but you were thinking very loud, I picked up on it,"

"OK, so I'm jealous, I have the right now Babe, you're mind and I don't share, I have a gun and I will use it," she smiles before she kisses him deeply,

"Let me get a shower, and I'll meet you in the living room," Rick said as he stole another kiss,

"Got a better idea, how about we shower together, after all there is a water shortage, if not here somewhere in the world," she blushed, but pulled him into a deep embrace.

"I love you Babe, and sometimes my body just aches for you, I've never felt anything like this before. I mean it's more than what Lanie says is horny, I actually have a craving to have you by my side" she blushes as she finished her most intimate confession,

Rick kisses her deeply and passionately, "I love that you can tell me how you feel, even the intimate details, and Babe, I know the feeling, it's the same ache I've had for you for the last year and a half. Now, my ache will be gone the minute I lie down beside you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love."

Two showers and several inspections of Rick's body for injuries, just in case, they finally made it out to their bedroom. Dressed in casual evening clothes, they were in for the evening, a bottle of wine, some music, and just holding each other, made the perfect night for both of them.

Rick turned the music on low, love ballads, he seemed to read her mind, God was he romantic. Just as they were beginning the serious portion of their long, slow make out session, her phone pinged with a text. She started to ignore it, but Rick picked up the phone with his free hand,

"Sweetie, if it's something important you would feel guilty forever, go ahead, I'm right here" as he kissed her one more time,

"It's Lanie, she said Espo has, wow she has them listed like a grocery list

Dislocated shoulder, Right,

Torn ligaments Shoulder, Left

Broken fingers on both hands

Fractured Jaw, now wired shut,

Deep bone bruise on both feet,

Sprained ankle, left

Dislocated knee, Right

Doctor is writing out of work excuse for 3 weeks till he can see him again,

Tell Rick Thanks, Roy called and told him to take it easy, he's out on Sick Leave for three weeks, sorry about the accident in the Hamptons but Rick filled him in, "

"Rick, what did you do, did you call Roy and get him off the hook after all that?"

"Kate, I didn't want to hurt him that bad, it got out of hand, and I don't want him to lose any time at work, so I called Roy and told him he fell into a hole out here while we were remodeling the home, it wasn't his fault, the site wasn't secured or marked."

"Rick, you know what you are," Kate rolls her eyebrows, "You're absolutely the kindest most generous man I've ever met, I love you even more. Espo is going to be really eating crow when he finds out from Lanie what you did."

"Just text her she's welcome, and we're in the middle of something," as he flashed his eyebrows up and down, Kate smacked him but was off the phone and back in action in less than a minute,

She could get used to this, to Rick and now she just was going to make him happy regardless of where or what they were doing, God she fell in love with him again just thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 11**

**Previously**

"_You're a stupid Son of a Bitch, you could have saved yourself this ass beating with a simple apology, but you had to be the macho man. Well those days are over, if you EVER say anything out of line, put your nose where it doesn't belong, or interfere with anyone of my family, this will look like child's play. Oh, by the way, half of that was for Demming since you two are asshole tight buddies, you can share if you wish."_

_The medics had him on the cart and ready to leave as Kate reached over to Kevin and snatched her winnings, "Thanks for your contribution Kevin, I think you are going to need to start a fund me page for you partner, doesn't look like he is going to able to work for a while."_

**********************************************************************************/

**Castle's Car**

**In Route to Pick Up Cricket**

**The Following Tuesday**

Today was the day that Kate had both looked forward to as well as dreaded, Cricket, AKA Katherine, AKA Wonder Woman would be arriving to spend the last 8 weeks with them, well actually Alexis at the Hampton's Beach House. The Summer Home was reserved for just her and Rick till all of the renovations were completed.

They had just left Doctor Burke's office, and a full session discussing the changes in Kate, how she had turned from her words, "Super Bitch" to someone that deserved all the love Rick could give. It had been stressful, but very needed, no matter how much love was present, the fear of the old Kate coming back was present, not only for Rick, but for Kate herself.

Doctor Burke had asked the probing question that opened the floodgates earlier when he said,

"Kate, please pardon the frankness, but as a trained professional I am still puzzled at the transformation from the Detective Beckett I met, and the Kate that sits here today. People change for various reasons; can you share any motivating factors in your transformation. Although it is very impressive, I, and I am sure Mr. Castle need to be sure that the real Kate Beckett is the one we see today. I know that's brutally honest, but it is crucial we know."

Kate hung her head for a minute, reassured by the pat on her hand, engulfed in Rick's huge hand. He seemed like he had to be touching her, holding hands, arm around her, any type of human touch, something that would have irked the hell out of her before. She longed for his touch now and felt empty when the hand or arm wasn't there.

"It's a fair question Doctor, and actually it ties into the second thing I wanted to tell Rick that he didn't know about me. The times when he went out of his way with kindness, my heart melted, yet my exterior replied in snarky, cruel remarks. I wasn't always the BITCH that he knew, and somehow loved anyway.

It started after my Mom's murder, increased with Dad's addiction. I got honest with myself when all I had was a memory of Rick. He was gone and I didn't know where, all I knew was it tore my heart to pieces, I knew I screwed up. I stayed in my apartment sorting all of the boxes of accumulated treasures over the years, old memories, mementos of days gone by. I came across the last Birthday Card my Mom had sent me, she always included a note of some kind and that year was a clipping from an article titled, Time Humbles You.

I read it again, just as I had when I received the card, but this time I could see much clearer the pitfalls Mom warned me about. Mom always wrote her interpretation, I guess it was her lawyer coming out, arguing with even a printed article. That year she must have had a feeling because the message was so accurate to how I lived my life. I copied her note and laminated it so I would never lose it." Kate has tears in her eyes, and fought to get through her explanation, strengthened by Rick's strong hand holding hers.

_Time Humbles You_

_It humbles you in a fashion you'll never see coming, but it will just the same. It offers you the opportunity to stand at the top of the mountain, and then to run and hide to fade into the blur of everyone else. Time teaches you to live the type of life you once ran from, the opportunity to seek out the understanding of others, to know and learn what's in their hearts._

_The most important thing Time Teaches You, is the ability to see, not just look, but to truly see what matters and is truly important to not only others, but yourself if you look hard enough. You'll recognize that the end is also a beginning of the next phase in your life or that of one you care about. You'll also learn the sad part that sometimes an end is just that, the end and nothing you can do will breathe new life into it._

_My Darling Daughter, right now you think you have it all handled, and that time can't change you, but oh my sweet you are wrong, oh so wrong. There will be times when you think you have it all figured out, also times when you know you have no clue what to do next._

_You are going to change your mind, your heart, your taste in clothes, men, politics, but most of all your understanding that Time Will Humble you. It will, and I can't begin to tell you how much heartache you will have, only that you will. When those days come, remember, Time Changes You, and this too shall pass. _

_When those hurtful times engulf you, threaten to choke the last breath out of your soul, look inward to see, is there something you have done that you now wish you hadn't. Oh, Katie it will happen, it does to us all, but be brave enough to recognize it, make it right, no matter how much time has passed, or how embarrassing it is. If you can't live with it, think how much the other party has to deal with the hurt, your hurt, the hurt your words or actions caused._

_I can't promise you everything will always be all right, you're far too old to believe in the happily ever after endings. I can promise you that Time Will Humble you, it's up to you to accept it, right the wrongs and live your life regardless of the cost. If you allow it, Time will help your wounds to heal, but it will also let love bloom like the flowers in the spring. My wish for you my daughter, grow the flowers, not regrets,_

_Love Always_

_Mom_

There is silence for a few minutes to allow Kate to regain her composure, Rick never knew just how sentimental Kate really was.

"Doctor Burke finally broke the long silence, "So Kate, this beautiful letter from your Mom you said you rediscovered it while you were unaware where Rick was or what he was doing."

"Yes, Rick had left, well I had driven him away through my actions, I was so lonely that I cleaned my apartment every night, then went to the storage shed where Dad had placed boxes of Mom's possessions, we just couldn't dispose of them. That's where I found my box of memories, including this letter.

It made me realize just how disappointed Mom would be of me, how ashamed she would have been by my hurtful actions. I was a coward, I loved Rick and instead of telling him, I played stupid games and almost lost him forever." Kate looks directly at Rick and whispered through her tears, "I love you Richard Castle, I Always Will"

Rick had tears in his eyes and was caught off guard when Doctor Burke asked,

"Rick, what does this mean to you, does it change your feelings in anyway."

Rick cleared his voice, and said "Yes, Yes it does Doctor. I knew that Kate was close to her Mom, but this letter written to her, let me know just how close they were. I know she was hurting, disappointed and angry when I met her, I thought it was just her competitive nature that pissed her off.

I understand now that her, and I'm sorry Babe, just using your words, her "Bitch" period was her defense mechanism to keep from getting hurt anymore. I finally understand how deep that hurt must be, not only for her but for her Dad as well.

It never was as easy as others who told her to suck it up, or get over it, nor would it ever be. Kate suffered the loss of her best friend, her Mom, and for all practicality her Dad as well.

She was nineteen years old, and if anyone deserved a "Bitch" period it was her. I don't know if I could have been anywhere near as strong as she was and is. I loved her at her worst, I love her even more now that I understand what hurt her so badly that she employed the tough exterior defense mechanism."

When he finished speaking Kate had buried her face in his chest, her tears flowing without stop. Rick gently comforted her, whispering sweet and low and gently rubbing her back for the longest time.

"Well our time is over for today, but once again, thank you both for some significant progress, it takes courage to dig up the hurt as you did today Kate. I know Rick is proud of you, and so am I. Same time next week" Dr. Burke said, and they were out the door.

Rick had been very quiet as they walked to his car, but had Kate firmly in his arm, wrapped tightly around her waist. Kate's tears had slowed and almost stopped, when she finally looked up at him, pulled his hand, and then kissed him, right in the middle of the sidewalk.

She had lost all of her aversions to PDA, and whispered, "You'll never know just how much what you said meant to me, I know now you understand. I am sorry Rick, and I know I'll always be, but I don't want to live in the past, I want to go forward, as your fiancé, then as your wife for the rest of my life."

She looked at him through her tears, and then she saw it in his eyes, the sparkle, her sparkle, as his smile returned, the one she knew he saved just for her.

"Kate, my only regret was I couldn't crack through that tough shell earlier to keep you from hurting so much, I ran, just like a coward rather than face you, so it's my fault you hurt so much." He sadly replied

"Rick, that's the last time I want to hear those words come out of your mouth, YOU did nothing wrong, it was me, PLEASE Babe, if we are going to get through therapy, I need to own my transgressions, you can't shoulder the blame for everything, and everyone you love."

They had reached the car and were headed towards the airport to pickup Cricket. They still had a few hours before the plane was to arrive, so Rick surprised her, pulling into a Rest Stop, just to make out like a couple of teenagers would do.

The spontaneity of his action took her by surprise, then she thought, only Rick, only this man, so full of love would make sure she knew he was hers before they picked Cricket up. As she thought, there wasn't a time she could remember when he hadn't put her feelings first, she had to start doing the same for him.

As she looked upward, she breathed a quick Thank You prayer to her Mom, knowing she would be very pleased, not only with her, but with her love. Rick Castle was Johanna's favorite author and she was probably telling everyone in earshot in the great beyond how her daughter is now his fiancé.

Just as Rick stole his last kiss before putting the car back in gear, she thought she heard those haunting words,

"I Told You So" her Mom's favorite saying.

Rick looked over at her, smiled, put his hand on her leg,

"She's proud of you Kate, wherever she is, She's proud. You always get that glow when you're thinking of your Mom, and it makes me happy now that you have more good thoughts than bad, I love you so very much."

Kate took his hand, smiled and locked eyes with him, "I love you Rick, and She would have loved you too, God she would have been over the moon with you as her Son-in-Law. Thank You Babe,"

One simple word reply was all it took, "Always Babe, Always"

_**A/N Few readers asked about how Kate transpired from the Bitch to the sweet woman she is, I presented what I thought COULD have happened, just my take on it. Also, Norman wanted to know the backstory of Espo's possessive behavior of Kate, once again, my take of what COULD have happened. Enjoy, Thanks **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 12**

**Previously**

"_It never was as easy as others who told her to suck it up, or get over it, nor would it ever be. Kate suffered the loss of her best friend, her Mom, and for all practicality her Dad as well. _

_She was nineteen years old, and if anyone deserved a "Bitch" period it was her. I don't know if I could have been anywhere near as strong as she was and is. I loved her at her worst, I love her even more now that I understand what hurt her so badly that she employed the tough exterior defense mechanism." _

_When he finished speaking Kate had buried her face in his chest, her tears flowing without stop. Rick gently comforted her, whispering sweet and low and gently rubbing her back for the longest time._

_**************************************************************************************/_

**JFK Airport**

**90 Minutes Later**

"**RICK"** Kate hears her before she see's the blur go whizzing by her to embrace Rick in a hug like she hadn't seen him in years. She's crying, laughing, trying to speak, then realizing that Rick is with someone, tries to smooth her clothes out as she reluctantly let Rick go, turning to face Kate with a face beet red.

"Begging your apologies, you must be Kate, I'm Cricket, and this isn't how we normally greet each other, I mean there's nothing, eh,"

"It's OK Cricket, Rick told me all about you, young attractive and so very smart and dedicated. He didn't tell me how beautiful you are though, even after a long flight" as Kate pulled her into a hug. (_She was far more than attractive, she was built, and beautiful and if Rick turned down her advances, he really had to love me Kate thought_ )

"Thank you Kate, I was so worried about meeting you, and that you wouldn't like me, I mean I want you to, Rick is just about the sweetest man I have ever worked with or for. He is always so generous, you are one lucky woman, I know that's not news to you,"

Kate smiled, "One thing I had to get used to was the public knowing our lives, and yes you are so right Cricket, he is so generous, and I finally got my head out of my as you would say ARSE to realize it" as they all laugh, and some comfort spreads them all.

"Gosh, I'm so happy, How's my little sis Alexis doing, I was hoping to see her this morning," Cricket smiled,

"Well she wanted to come; she even went in early to take some exams, but I don't think it quite worked out*"

"**Yes, it Did Dad, CRICKET**, You're Finally Here!" Alexis screamed as she embraced the young lady.

Another 5 minutes of two young ladies acting more like junior high school, jumping, hugging, screaming, and finally settling down to just standing with their arms around each other's waist.

"God Rick, she's grown, "Can we go shopping again Lexi, my friends were just green with envy with the last batch of clothes we bought together, you have such an eye"

"Of course Cricket, in fact you're staying with me at the original Beach House, Dad and Kate are renovating a home three doors down, so all sorts of workers coming and going, hope that's OK."

"Of course it is, I just hope we get to do things the four of us, I know your Dad hasn't been keeping track but the donations are really adding up and the agencies are planning some great projects, thanks to his generosity." Cricket bubbles

"That would be great Cricket, we planned on spending family time, but also allowing you two time to enjoy your vacation, or Holiday as you say in your country. Rick told me how hard you worked, the hours you put in to keep up with him had to be phenomenal" Kate smiled trying to ease the worry of the young lady.

"Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't sure I could get here in time, but do you mind if Cricket and I head on out to the Beach House, I have the Car Service waiting?" Alexis asked pleadingly

"No, you kids go right ahead, we weren't planning on coming out till tomorrow so enjoy, not too much to make me get a phone call, but have a good evening" he smiled,

Alexis and to Kate's surprise, brought her then Rick into a firm hug, then were off on their way.

"I didn't expect that Rick?" Kate said smiling.

"Yeah, I know when did Alexis get all hugs and kisses, had to be Cricket rubbing off on her" he replied,

"Yeah that too, but I wasn't expecting to see her looking so much like a Victoria Secret Model, but with Boobs, my God Rick, she's Gorgeous, not attractive, but a Knockout. Here I sit with my lit*"

"Enough of that Babe, I told you all that happened, even before there was an us, or even in my mind a hope of us, I held back. NO ONE compares to you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to tear my fiancé down. IF she doesn't have it, I don't want it" he laughed

Kate pulled him down into a long passionate kiss, she had certainly gotten over her fear of being seen in public and shows of PDA, "Why is it you know exactly what to say, every time. Thanks Rick, I love you so very much and I'm glad that as beautiful as Cricket is, there's no history, other than work between you."

**The Hamptons**

**Next Day **

**Grove Shore Restaurant**

Rick and Kate had taken advantage of the last night alone in the loft, they would return to it one week before departing for England, but it would be a full house. Cricket, Alexis and the two of them, to prepare for the next several months. Rick chose a restaurant to allow Cricket to talk to all at one time, without the stigma of whose house she was in.

Rick and Kate arrived a few minutes early for their reservation, and found Alexis and Cricket laughing up a storm. Something funny had occurred when they were shopping but neither could get the story out with out bursting into laughter.

Kate looked up at Rick, just smiled, "let them laugh it out Babe, it's great to hear laughter again".

After a few moments Cricket composed herself, then realized that Kate and Rick were already seated and both she and Alexis had missed it,

"Oh my Gosh, My Manners, I beg your pardon, I was so rude, I'm terribly sorry Kate, Rick" Cricket said with her face and neck turning a bright red

"No problem Cricket, it's just great to hear laughter" Kate smiled. "Not sure you want to share that story in front of Rick, but we girls can talk later"

"You heard us? Oh My God Kate, I'm sorry you must thing I'm a terrible influence on Alexis, but how did you hear through the laughter?" Cricket asked,

"Not a woman alive hasn't sat with a girlfriend, or relative who went through a bad break up, and the tear talk that came later, it sounded a lot like that, so I got the gist of the story" she smiled a reassuring smile at the young English woman, looking more like a high school student than the hot model she did the previous day.

She turned to Rick and put a finger on his lips just as he was about to ask, "Shhh Babe, it's girl talk, nothing you would be interested in", as she kissed him on the cheek.

That set the tone for a relaxed meal, Cricket bringing everyone up to speed just how pleased Lord Barrow was with the book, well both books, both remained on the best seller list. She also provided a breakdown of the funds raised for the human trafficking victims for rehabilitation, and education. The young lady teared up as she relayed a message of thanks from one of the victims to Rick and LB.

"Rick, I am going to try to read this, Lord knows I have yet to make it through without crying, so begging your forgiveness" as she pulled out an envelope, and began to read,

_Dear Writer, _

_I can't say "thank you" enough to express how grateful I am for you, Lord Barrow and the entire staff for changing our lives. You all have made such a huge impact on my life, without ever knowing it. I would not be the person I am today without you all and I know that through your love, I will be forever inspired to become an even better version of myself._

_You have taught me as well as other victims that you don't always have to be strong, that it's acceptable to be broken. You showed through your compassion that for every evil force there is in this world, there are people like yourself, waiting to help. _

_You have taught us all that we have a story to tell, and that all stories, from each person truly matters. More so, you have taught us all that other people need to hear those stories. Through honesty and vulnerability, we can open doors that would otherwise stay closed, and keep this ugliness in life hidden from mainstream public. _

_You have taught us that despite flaws and hurts, we as people are still valid and that we have some degree of strength to support, encourage and share in successes of other people._

_**Because your generosity and compassion taught use to see the world differently, We learned to treat the world differently.**_

_We marvel at your passion to make a difference in the world, to many it would be unbelievable, but from what we have learned about you from your Assistant, it's just you. You put your heart and soul into your endeavors and surpass any personal goal you could have set. We as survivors, not victims, we aren't that anymore, thanks to you, we are survivors who have felt the love you sent through your generosity. With each survivor back to a "normal" life and thriving, we celebrate your efforts to make a difference in the lives of others. This truly is an incredible experience and we all hope that one day we can share the intense passion you have, and share. _

_In our support groups we speak of the love you must have for your family. Considering the great love, you have shown the victims of this atrocity, we can only imagine how much love you show each of them, how lucky indeed they are to have you. Each time we speak of this, regardless of how tough a day or week, it brings smiles to us all. Our prayer is that you are blessed in abundance, we are alive to see our daily blessings because of you, Lord Barrow, and the entire publishing company. _

_We watched a press conference and when your assistant was asked WHY, WHY do you give so much for people you will never meet. Your assistant, Katherine Spencer had a tear in her eye when she replied, __**"If you knew this person as I know them, then it would be clear, using their words, Why, because it was needed. No other explanation would be given, other than there was a need and we had the resources to assist in a small way, so we did"**_

_You have shown the world that Good does triumph over evil, and we want to thank you. Thank you for the inspiration, the desire to do more, the willingness to reach out to people you know you will never meet. You are truly an inspiration, I am now a Licensed Advocate for this program, and am working with at least 45 more survivors as they pursue certifications and education to pay it forward._

_Although we may never have the opportunity to say these things to you in person, we pray you see this letter someday. If we never have the opportunity to meet you, we want you to know you were and are our Hero. You gave us all a reason to keep living, for some it was the only reason at that time, so Thank You from the bottom of our hearts._

_With Sincerest Gratitude,_

_Lenore D. Lazzarato, Senior Human Rights Advocate, London England._

Cricket has only made it to the third paragraph before she handed the letter to Alexis who read it strong and loudly. Rick is choking back tears and Kate is dabbing her eyes, and holding Rick's hand just a bit firmer, letting him know just how proud she was of him and his generous gifts to others.

"I didn't mean to make everyone cry Rick, but I swear, even LB, tough old geezer that he is, in the most lovable ways, teared as he read this aloud for the board meeting. I think he and they are working on a surprise for you when you return, but for now, just know you have made a tremendous difference in the lives of people all over the world." She walked over and kissed his cheek, almost like Alexis would do, and said lowly, "I've never been more proud of my work as I have been with you, so thank you Rick, thanks for taking the chance on me"

Cricket looked up to see Kate, not glaring but smiling so she leaned over and gave her a quick hug as well.

"Thanks Cricket, and thank you Alexis, I know I wouldn't have been able to read that aloud, Babe, we are all so very proud of you, now can we order and lighten the room up a bit. We only have a short time left to enjoy vacation before we have to, well you and Cricket have to go back to work. Alexis and I are free to shop ALL day, Right Alexis."

"You want me to go back with you Kate, I mean I thought you and Dad would want some more privacy, and it's OK if you do I understand." Alexis seemed shocked.

"Actually I would love to have you come with us, especially now since you won't be entering College early, I didn't want to say anything but I'm glad you decided to wait till regular admission. You're less of a target for the upper classman with a larger number of new classmates

"Thanks Kate, I heard that from some of my friends as well, and thanks for treating me as an adult, capable of making my own decisions, not like some at this table, Dad", as she turns and smiles at him.

Everyone but Rick laughs as he sputtered, "What, I don't know what you mean daughter" but winked.

Cricket thought how fortunate she was to be accepted, it seemed like no matter the dynamic or members, if you were with the Castles, you were family, God she had missed him, she only hoped she was making the right decision, and had to find the time to tell him, hoping he would understand. Alexis coming back with them would make the time go easier, but, oh hell she would deal with it later, she still had vacation to enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 13**

**Previously**

_She turned to Rick and put a finger on his lips just as he was about to ask, "Shhh Babe, it's girl talk, nothing you would be interested in", as she kissed him on the cheek. _

_That set the tone for a relaxed meal, Cricket bringing everyone up to speed just how pleased Lord Barrow was with the book, well both books, both remained on the best seller list. She also provided a breakdown of the funds raised for the human trafficking victims for rehabilitation, and education. The young lady teared up as she relayed a message of thanks from one of the victims to Rick and LB._

**************************************************************************************/

**The Loft**

**Seven Weeks Later**

**Final Week before Return to London**

Rick couldn't believe that his time off was nearly at an end, the only thing making it bearable was the fact that both his girls, Kate and Alexis would be with him during this trip. He hadn't told Cricket, but he secretly had about half the last book done, it needed approvals by LB. and the board, but he wanted to end the part time residency, and return to New York full time as soon as he could.

There was very good reasons to complete the project early and get back to a permanent residency. He was getting too old to be travelling this much, and now that Kate was with him, there was nothing to run from. Alexis had surprised him and decided to attend Columbia University, a mere 5 miles away from the Loft, and his mother would be returning home in a few months after a very successful 18 month tour of her Broadway Production.

He was pondering these thoughts perhaps a little too loud as Kate would say, when she interrupted his venture into daydreams,

"Rick, **RICK**, Hey Babe you in there? As she kissed his cheek softly not to startle him. They had made great progress avoiding triggers as Doctor Burke called them, that would cause a flashbacks to other times.

"Oh, I'm So Sorry, Kate, got lost in my thoughts, I didn't even hear you,"

"So I see" she smiled, "care to share or were they the personal ones, and I will remind you we have a guest in the Loft as well as your daughter" she kissed his temple and locked onto his eyes with hers, "I do Love you, if that is what you're thinking about" she stole one last kiss,

Rick smiled, pulled her into his lap, never losing the lock on her eyes, kissed her sweetly,

"Well that's always on my mind, regardless of who is around or where, but that wasn't what had me in the trance.

I was thinking about the WHY I ran to London in the first place, and now, I have no reason to go back. I love New York, our home, and the Summer Home will be done by the time we get back, Howard is checking up on the contractors to make sure they are on schedule."

"I'm sure the last thing they want to see is a high-powered attorney coming in discussing delays or schedule variances, and the penalty clauses that he wrote into the contracts," Kate smiled,

"Not that I don't believe you Babe, BUT I know when there's more, is there something you aren't telling me, did I do something Sweetie, what's going on, we promised each other, no secrets, didn't we?" The concern in her eyes showed,

"Oh no Kate, you didn't do anything, in fact I was just thinking that I have almost everything I have ever wanted in my life, I'm really lucky, and how fate stepped in when I started this journey. I had no idea there would ever be an us, and now, you're my fiancé, my partner, and my best friend. Alexis is going to Columbia, and as much as it pains me Mother will be back near the Holidays after touring for 18 months, I have no idea where she gets the strength." He was reliving some of the Hell he had gone through to reach this point, she can see the pain in his eyes,

"Babe, no going back, remember what Dr. Burke said, we don't get do overs in life, just in our memories, and you have to know that I would die for you, I love you, our family and the life we live. Is there something else you need Rick, something lacking to make you complete?" Kate pleaded with tears in her eyes,

"I guess I still have the fear I am going to wake up one day and this, well you beside me, will be gone and it was all a dream. It's funny, I never fear ending up broke, or having my career end, the only thing that scares the living Hell out of me is losing you. Looking at my track record, it goes good, then great the*"

"Rick, No Do Overs, and like you said, "I'm not Them, Thank God they did what they did, it allowed me the time to get my priorities straight, and tell you what is really important to me, and That's You.

Working with the boys on the Paul and Paula case showed me how shallow my life really was before you. I thought I would miss it, or feel unfulfilled, but Babe, just playing some small role in your work, supporting those victims like you did, has given me that sense of accomplishment I was striving for." She interrupts him mid-sentence knowing he is once again going to point out past failed relationships.

He smiles, it starts slowly but finally the smile she has been waiting for, is there, and she is nose to nose with her man,

"I know where my place is now, that's by your side for as long as you'll have me" tears are almost falling from her eyes as she leans in and kisses Rick gently on the lips. The kiss was confirmation that this woman was in love with him, and she wasn't going anywhere, he just had to believe it.

He smiles, it starts slowly but finally the smile she has been waiting for, is there, and she is nose to nose with her man,

"Rick, can we talk, I mean it's something I would like to keep quiet, so can we go back to our room, I need to show you something." Kate asked with Rick showing sheer panic in his eyes.

"Sure," as he takes her hand and she leads him back to their bedroom.

"Babe, I know this is the absolute worse timing in the world, but I just got this back from Lanie, I mean I trust her to keep quiet, plus she has to under HIPPA laws."

"What, What's going on Kate, are you OK, God don't tell me you're sick, please"

She handed him her phone, open to a text back from Lanie,

"_**Girl got your results back from the lab, Congratulations, your three-day flu will be here in about 7 ½ months, you're pregnant Kate. PLEASE call me, I have a shipment of the vitamins you're going to need to start taking NOW, plus your new diet, tell Rick, SOON and Call me, you're carrying a little Castle so take good care of him/her."**_

Rick looked up to see Kate's tears falling, "Rick like I said I know it's absolutely the worse timing in the world, but Babe," as her sobs deepened.

Rick is in front of her, picking her up gently and placing her on the bed, as he kissed her with such love, and tenderness, "Are you kidding me? Worse time? It's the best day of my life, you're positive, I mean with Lanie, you'd have to be, but what happened to make you take a blood test?" Rick asked with a smile he couldn't stop smiling

"Well, I was late, and I thought back when we stayed at the original Beach House, and you pointed out all the new furniture, well I had been on antibiotics, so I guess it knocked my Birth Control out of whack and we did have a weekend to remember, one I will never forget. That's when the little Castle growing inside me was conceived, so it was definitely night, or nights of love for sure. I took a home test, then when it showed positive, I went to see Lanes."

"Well we need to get you into see your OB/GYN and get the instructions and even if you can travel, Babe, I love you but nothing is going to put you or this little one in danger, OK? Are we in agreement, you'll come to London, but only till or if things are not right and you're more comfortable with your Doctor here, "He is talking so fast and excited,

"So, you're not upset, Rick, I mean it's a shock, but*"

He kissed her so sweetly and gently, "Never upset, I just want you and the little bundle to be healthy, no matter if I have to go alone this last time, I want to be with you, but not at the risk of this little blessing. He leaned down and kissed Kate's stomach, "Daddy's going to take care of you and Mommy, so just grow, and don't make Mommy too sick, OK?"

That brought out the tears in full force, as he just held her, "Oh Rick, I was so afraid you would be upset, I'm sorry, it's stupid, these stupid hormones have already kicked in, " as she said through teary eyes, as Rick just smiled and handed her his handkerchief,

"Kate, look at me please, he cups her tear stoked face in his hands gently, No matter what happens, ever, I will never be upset with you as long as you stay with me and don't shut me out, I love you, and I want to tell the world. Do you mind if we tell Alexis, at least?"

"I guess we should, I see Dr. Manning tomorrow at 9:00 AM, do you want to come?" she asked shyly

"Just try to stop me, I'm going to be here for you no matter what it takes. I'll still be loving you when we are both being pushed around by our Grand-kids in our wheelchairs," he smiles

"Well, maybe we should let Cricket know as well, that way Alexis who by the way can't keep a secret any better than you, won't have to try," Kate laughed,

"Why don't you call them down for a quick meeting, and swear them to secrecy, Cricket may have some good ideas for your care in London, and Babe, I am already over half way through the book, as long as they accept it. I've been writing the nights I couldn't sleep so I could get back home to stay as soon as I can."

"Rick, why didn't you tell me Babe? What kept you up nights?" She asked deep concern showing on her face

"Seriously, it was leaving you, I thought of all those nights I wasted, running away from rather than facing our problems. I didn't want to disturb you, so I wrote."

There's a knock on the door, and Rick replies, "It's open girls, come on in,"

Alexis and Cricket look shyly, almost like they didn't want to interrupt anything as they shyly made their way into the room, "Dad, Kate, you wanted to see us, is everything OK?"

Rick looked at Kate and nodded to her to tell, "Well Alexis, Cricket, we didn't plan it but you're going to have a brother or sister in about 7 months and a few weeks" she got out with tears in her eyes,

She just had time to compose herself slightly before she felt two set of arms wrap around her tightly, and Alexis crying.

"Are you OK Pumpkin, you know you'll always be our number one daughter right?" Rick said as he noticed the tears,

"Am I OK? You want to know if I'm OK? **NO I'm not OK, I'm over the moon**, I've prayed for a sibling for years, I had almost given up and now I'm getting Kate and a sister or brother, I couldn't be happier. These tears are happy tears Dad. Are you two happy Kate?"

Kate let out a loud breath, "I'm happy Alexis, scared out of my mind, but so very happy"

Rick is sitting there with a grin that he couldn't fake if he tried, "Does it look like we're happy Baby? I'm just worried that Kate will be able to travel, and if she is will you be sure to stay with her while Cricket and I finish the last book? We go to Dr. Manning tomorrow morning to get all her restrictions,"

"Great, We're coming with you, I mean Cricket knows all the healthcare professionals in London, and I'll be with Kate while you work, so I need to know how to be sure her and my little brother or sister are OK?" Alexis said in a tone that Rick knew there was no use arguing with her.

"Alexis, I'm thrilled you want to come with me, but I mean don't waste the last days of your stay here to come with me, I mean,"

"MOM, can I call you that to because, it would confuse the baby if I called you Kate and they called you Mommy, Alexis said as she turned Red, "Get used to it Mom, you're going to get taken care of, it's final, We'll be back later as they started to leave the room.

Cricket whispered, "Congratulations Kate, Alexis has a great point and I'd love to help anyway I can" as Kate whispered, "Thank you" and smiled,

"Well, I guess you got that straightened out didn't you Mom, and you thought Lanie was bossy, just wait" as Rick laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know she called me Mom, then she explained why, I love it Rick, I really do, God, how did I get so lucky" Kate smiled

Thoughts turned to how it could have been, her still chasing a phantom, coming home all hours to a cold dark apartment, lonely, and many nights afraid, to what she had been blessed with. Rick's comment, "I'll still be loving you when our Grand kids are pushing us around in our wheelchairs" well, now they would have a chance at Grand kids.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 14**

**Previously**

"_Great, We're coming with you, I mean Cricket knows all the healthcare professionals in London, and I'll be with Kate while you work, so I need to know how to be sure her and my little brother or sister are OK?" Alexis said in a tone that Rick knew there was no use arguing with her._

"_Alexis, I'm thrilled you want to come with me, but I mean don't waste the last days of your stay here to come with me, I mean,"_

_"MOM, can I call you that to because, it would confuse the baby if I called you Kate and they called you Mommy, Alexis said as she turned Red, "Get used to it Mom, you're going to get taken care of, it's final, We'll be back later as they started to leave the room. _

_Cricket whispered, "Congratulations Kate, Alexis has a great point and I'd love to help anyway I can" as Kate whispered, "Thank you" and smiled, _

**************************************************************************/

**The Loft**

**6:00 AM Next Day **

If Kate had thought that Alexis wasn't serious about taking care of her she was sadly mistaken. When Kate awoke the next morning, Rick was already out in the kitchen making breakfast, as she observed through the office door. Alexis was by his side, working in tandem as they had done for years, but it was the conversation that stirred emotions from deep within Kate,

"Dad, I did some research last night, well Cricket helped too, I didn't know but she had been pregnant and delivered a baby boy when she was married. It was so sad to hear that her baby died of SIDS when it was just a few weeks old. She held up well, but I could tell it really hurt her, so I think we need to be sensitive to that going forward.

She was really happy for Kate and you, she said that I was going to have a beautiful brother or sister, and for me to not let anything happen to either of you. She really loves our family Dad, she's really sweet and it makes me wonder why all the bad things happen to such sweet people, it isn't fair."

"Thanks for telling me Alexis, I had no idea, I knew she had been married, but I didn't press for details, I didn't feel it was appropriate for our working relationship. How terrible that must have been for her and her family, I just can't imagine." Rick whispered sadly,

"I know Dad, one minute you have a healthy baby, the next they're gone, it just isn't fair." Alexis said with tears in her eyes

Rick turned, wiped his hands on a towel, and pulled his daughter in for a hug, "Hey, Hey, Pumpkin, it's OK and we both know that life isn't fair. You would hope that good people are spared the bad things in life, but sweetie, if we had no bad, no loss, we wouldn't know how grateful we should be for all we do have. Remember our talk about why I limited your allowance, and the reasons why we help others?"

"I remember Dad, you said that you were raised with virtually nothing, which made you appreciate everything you have, and that you recognize that our possessions aren't really ours, we only borrow them while we're here.

I think you said the mark of a man is not how much he has, but how much he has given away at the end of his life. I didn't really understand it then, but I'm glad I wasn't raised like a rich brat, Thank You Daddy, one of the best things you ever did for me and I didn't even know it" as she hugged him back.

"Daddy I know Kate and you are solid, I just hope she doesn't mind me butting in to take care of her and my little sibling, I mean she's independent and it's going to take getting used to. I'm sorry in advance for hurting her feelings, but I have worried about her since you two met.

I used to lie awake at nights, especially when your phone rang thinking the worst that something had happened to her, I don't know how we could take that, so I hope she doesn't get angry or upset with me, it's only because I*"

"Love me Alexis? I love you all too Sweetie, and I know I can be a real B. I can't even blame the hormones yet, but Sweetie, you do what you have to, and I'll say I'm sorry now, because know this, I may be pregnant, but my first daughter is right here taking care of me, if you'll have me" as she pulls Alexis into a hug, tears in both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry but I overheard some of your conversation, Thank You Alexis, you're far more mature than girls your age, hell even I wasn't this mature at your age. We'll spend a girls day afternoon after the doctor with Cricket if she would like, just us three and have our girl talk" Alexis smiled, I'm sure she would love that Mom,

"She's right Kate, I would love it, and please I know you are feeling that we have to tip toe around the death of my child, but it's OK now. I can talk about it without freaking out, I can't go through life breaking down every time I see a baby.

Andrew's death was unpreventable, even if I had been awake 24/7 his little lungs never fully developed, and he fell ill and died three weeks after we brought him home. My husband and I fought, blame was abundant from both sides, till finally we lived in the same house, but the marriage was as dead as our little boy.

Then the legal incident, and I finally divorced him and changed my name back to my maiden name. I hid from the real world in work, and now that I see what a family looks like, it makes me sad that I didn't fight harder or look for other avenues besides work to relieve my pain or so I thought it was doing." Tears had formed in her eyes and Kate pulled the young lady into a hug,

"Hey, you have a family, us, and it's about to grow by one, so what say we have breakfast, and after the Doctor we three ladies will spend the afternoon shopping or talking OK?" Kate reassured her,

"Lovely Kate, that will be just lovely" Thank You Cricket whispered.

**Dr. Teresa Manning OB/GYN Office**

**8:50 AM Next Day **

Kate had changed into one of those silly gowns that no matter how you tried, something was showing, as Alexis helped her get ready for the dreaded internal exam. Rick and Cricket were waiting patiently in the outer office, once the exam was done, then Dr. Manning would be able to talk to them all with more confidence. She had ordered a battery of tests, blood, urine, and sonograms from three different angles.

Other information was gathered from questionnaires and tests such as;

Blood pressure, height, and weight

Medical and/or psycho social problems

Date of last menstrual period

Methods of Birth control

History of any abortions or miscarriages

Hospitalizations

Current Medications

Medication allergies

Your family's medical history in general

Kate had discussed with Rick, but not Alexis about a pregnancy she had at age 20, which terminated naturally, forcing her to have an outpatient D &C procedure, (dilation and curettage procedure). She had become pregnant after getting drunk and going home to her on again off again deadbeat boyfriend. As soon as the word pregnancy was heard, he was gone, never to be heard from again.

The only other ones to know about it were Lanie, and Captain Montgomery who approved her sick leave as pneumonia and kept it quiet. Kate knew that she needed to tell Alexis, especially if she wanted a complete and accurate plan for a healthy delivery for the baby, Alexis would need to know should anything happen.

As Alexis retrieved a warm blanket, Kate asked the nurse for a few minutes alone with her daughter,

"Thanks Alexis, Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you, and I don't want it to change how you feel about me. It's just some medical history, your Dad knows the details, but I lost a baby when I was 20 years old, it wasn't meant to be. I didn't want you to fall over or hate me for keeping secrets when we talk to the Doctor in a few minutes"

"Oh my God Mom, are you OK, I don't need to know the details just that you are OK, it won't affect this pregnancy will it?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"I hope not Sweetie, that's why I need to tell the Doctor about it, and I didn't want you to find out in anyway except from me, I lost it naturally, had the D &C and went back to work in two weeks, everyone thought I had pneumonia, Captain Montgomery and Lanie covered for me. I told your Dad, but I wanted you to know as well,"

Just then a knock on the door, and a younger looking female, rather petite, and very full of positive vibes came in, "Good Morning, I'm Doctor Manning, and unless I screwed up and sent the wrong person to the outer office, you must be Kate Beckett." She smiled

"You would be correct Dr. Manning I'm Kate, this is my daughter Alexis, her Dad is the one waiting in the outer office with his assistant. I would be more than happy for him to have to put his feet in these darn stirrups, but I have the feeling we wouldn't get accurate information she laughed.

"Oh, so you've had previous pregnancies I see," Dr. Manning said matter of fact glancing at Alexis and then at Kate's patient profile.

"Yes, Doctor once before, but not with this young lady, it was 13 years ago, I lost it at 11 weeks and had the D &C the next day. My daughter is my fiancé's blood daughter, I just got lucky to get a package deal" Kate smiled as Alexis continued to hold her hand at the head of the bed.

"So, no other pregnancies till this one, I saw the note that Lanie sent me last night, that an incident occurred about 13 years ago, so I think we have that covered here. Let me do the internal exam, then we'll review your labs as your Husband rejoins you and we can go from there, how does that sound?"

"Great, let's get this fun part over with" Kate grimaced

A few minutes later, and several pats on the hand from Alexis, Dr. Manning finally said,

"OK Kate you can get dressed and unless you have objections we can discuss the plan with your husband and daughter in the outer office, just come on in when you are dressed."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Outer Office Dr. Manning's Office**

Kate and Alexis had been back in the outer office about ten minutes with Rick taking over the hand holding from Alexis, as they waited for the doctor to come back in.

"Hi All, I'm Doctor Manning, you must be the fiancé, and you the assistant, Rick and Cricket, is that correct?" Once again in such a bubbly cheerful voice it was infectious

"That would be us" Rick laughed,

"Good, Everything looks fantastic, a couple of things we need to focus on is Kate's weight, I'd like to see her gain about 5-10 lbs. before our next visit, and then begin this regimen of Vitamins and supplements. You have a three-month supply, and a DVD for instructions included, but you can always get more if needed.

I see that one big question is Travel, to the UK? Is that correct?"

"Yes, I have a temporary assignment that will keep me there about 3-5 months, so we were wondering if it would be possible, without interfering with the Baby or Kate's health for her to join us." Rick said pleadingly

"I see, and do you know anything about the health system in London, Rick I me*"

"Begging your pardon Doctor, I'm Cricket and I have a friend who is an OB/GYN at St. Bartholomew's in London. Her name is Doctor Kate Harris, and she's been published."

"You are friends with Dr. Harris, I know of her work and have met her at a few seminars, so if Ms. Beckett approves we can co-op on his during the time you are away. I would like you home at the start of your 7th month without fail, just to avoid any pitfalls." Dr. Manning said smiling

Kate is beaming with joy, fully expecting to be missing her Husband to be once again, but now to hear she was going, she was delighted.

"I'll call Dr. Harris and let her know the plan, if she is too busy I am sure she has an associate who can watch over things till you are home Kate, so enjoy London, and please remember to follow the instructions for your supplements and pre-natal vitamins"

"Rest Assured, Doctor Manning she's in good hands and she can't just bat her eyes at me and get away with things like she does my Dad" Alexis laughed,

"Great, Alexis, Call me with any sign of trouble or if there is any mix-up with Dr. Harris, have a great trip all", and she was out of the office on to her next patient.

"Lets go home and get ready for our Girls lunch then one last dinner to celebrate tonight, I promise I'll be good, even with the brown water you try to pass off as my coffee," Kate laughed as she kissed Rick, and pulled Alexis tightly,

Alexis smiled and said "Yeah, let's go home Mom, Dad, Sis" and out the door they went.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 15**

**Previously**

"_Begging your pardon Doctor, I'm Cricket and I have a friend who is an OB/GYN at St. Bartholomew's in London. Her name is Doctor Kate Harris, and she's been published."_

"_You are friends with Dr. Harris, I know of her work and have met her at a few seminars, so if Ms. Beckett approves we can co-op on his during the time you are away. I would like you home at the start of your 7__th__ month without fail, just to avoid any pitfalls." Dr. Manning said smiling_

_Kate is beaming with joy, fully expecting to be missing her Husband to be once again, but now to hear she was going, she was delighted._

"_I'll call Dr. Harris and let her know the plan, if she is too busy I am sure she has an associate who can watch over things till you are home Kate, so enjoy London, and please remember to follow the instructions for your supplements and pre-natal vitamins"_

"_Rest Assured, Doctor Manning she's in good hands and she can't just bat her eyes at me and get away with things like she does my Dad" Alexis laughed, _

"_Great, Alexis, Call me with any sign of trouble or if there is any mix-up with Dr. Harris, have a great trip all", and she was out of the office on to her next patient._

******************************************************************/

**Two Weeks Later**

**GREYBROOK HOUSE **

**London England **

Once the doctor cleared Kate to travel Cricket had booked flights for the four of them to leave the following week, immediately after Kate's check up with Doctor Manning. She had gained 3 pounds, so the doctor was pleased. Kate had gorged herself on milkshakes to gain the weight, fearful that the doctor would put a stop to her travels. She had been away from her man long enough, she needed to be next to him, every minute she could.

The flight had been uneventful, and Cricket had been a doll, assisting in getting appointments setup with Dr. Harris. They had just returned from her first visit and she was thrilled she was able to see such a popular doctor, even if it did seem strange that the office that her fiancé, step daughter, and good friend Cricket accompanied her.

Dr. Harris turned out to be a huge fan of Rick's, and promised to keep her notoriety on the down low, she wasn't sure who was more happy, herself, or the doctor when she found she would be taking care of her favorite author's wife to be and unborn child. She had given Kate and Cricket her personal mobile number as she called it, unheard of by any standard Cricket told her later when it was just the two of them.

"Kate, Dr. Harris is totally smitten with you and Rick, I have never heard or seen of a physician, especially one of her caliber give out her personal number like that" Cricket smiled,

"Really, more with Rick than with me, I'm sure Cricket, he has legions of fans all over the world, and I'm just a s*"

"You're just the woman he loved so much he ran 3000 miles away from everything he loved to assure that he wasn't in your way of happiness, now Kate, even I know that isn't something that happens in the real world."

"You're right Cricket, I know he loves me, but sometimes it's just scary, what if I'm not enough for him, I mean I'm going to get fat, and bloated, and all hormonal, not that I wasn't a big enough bitch to him before, who could blame him for leaving"

"**KATE**, you know what kind of man he is, I tried something very stupid when we first met, I'm ashamed to admit it now, but I tried everything, and I mean everything to get him in my bed.

He didn't budge, and it wasn't Gina he mentioned when he told me, no thanks. He said he was here to mend a heart, not break another. He knew I was in about as bad a place as he was and refused to take advantage of the situation.

He told me during a late session he was sorry, the old Rick would have jumped at the chance, I think he said and your bones, not sure what that meant but anyway it was the first time he mentioned you. He just said, As long as Kate is happy, I can do this, it's not forever then I'll go back to my old life before her knowing she found her one and done."

I hated you then, never met you, but I hated you for hurting this sweet man. He was always thinking about others, so I thought what kind of woman doesn't want that kind of attention. Then I came to New York, and I witnessed your love, you proved to me you put him before everything else and I told him to follow his heart like he told me.

Anyway, I wanted you to know before you heard, yes, I threw myself at Rick, but No, nothing happened and I thanked him later for not taking advantage of the situation. He just said, it was Karma he was betting on, hoping his little girl would have the same favor someday."

Kate was very quiet, looked away then pulled Cricket into a long hug.

"Thank you for taking care of him, and I knew you tried something, he told me everything when we first got together. I was very worried, here you're young, beautiful and well have the assets most men look for, so I was threatened."

"It's funny you call these assets, (holding her breasts for a second) actually they are a curse. You never know if a man is in love with you, or just got cut off from Breast Feeding too early and longs to go back" she said dryly, as Kate burst out laughing.

"Well, you seem to have gotten the screening process down pat," As they both laugh,

**Lord Barrow Office**

**Fox Run Publishing**

**Monday the following week**

Rick and Cricket had worked the remainder of the week preparing for the launch meeting, and as Cricket suggested Kate and Alexis took advantage of the good days, before morning sickness took over, to shop and go visit museums. Their daily excursions seem to bring them closer together if that were possible. Little Castle was even more protective than Big Castle, insuring no one or thing came near her Mom to bump or jostle her.

Rick had pitched the idea he and Cricket finalized, the title of the new book was **Final Chances**, where Marta came back into Bond's life admitting that she still loved him and had made a mistake in leaving him. The case centered around a series of museum thefts, conducted in bold daylight, and suspected to be carried out by a French Art Thief, known for his cockiness.

Lord Barrow loved the idea, and it would add some closure to the series of three books Rick had written, the tie to the first would surely increase sales and revenue.

"Rick, we love the idea, and think it would tie the series together, just one question. The donations to the Human Trafficking effort has done so much good, we were wondering if we could also ask for a similar effort to another cause?"

"Well, actually I do. I would like to recognize those pregnant women around the world without healthcare, and a special nod to the babies born with cleft palates, which is easily repaired in most cases. We could call it project Smiles. Women who are about to become Moms would go to any extremes to protect and provide for their children, let's make it a little easier. I'll increase my share to 10% and I don't expect you to match that, bu*"

"It's matched Rick, now let's go make another smash, Good Luck and Cricket, keep me apprised please as you always do."

"Yes Sir, always a pleasure to do so Sir." She replied with a smile.

In the car on the way back home, Rick observed that Cricket wasn't her normal bubbly source.

"Cricket, is everything OK, I mean things are good, I have a surprise, I have half the book written already." He smiled, and noticed the sigh of relief, coming from his young assistant.

"That's Fab Rick, actually it helps me tell you what I've been dreading for weeks now, I'm leaving LB. and the firm in 6 weeks, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more notice." She almost cried

"Leaving? Why Cricket? Did we do something to offend you or hurt you?" Rick asked perplexed,

"No, no nothing like that Rick, your family, well my family is everything to me but I've been corresponding with my ex-husband, it seems he's turned his life around and wants another chance to make a go of it. He's also arranged financing for a small publishing house, similar to the one we had before it all went south as you would say." She breathed a sigh of relief, now that Rick knew,

"Cricket, I don't want to rain on your parade, God knows I have jumped into bigger dreams, but are you sure, I mean you've just seen him a few times, and now all of a sudden he has money to buy a publishing company, Sorry but that sounds just a bit on the odd side to me" Rick said politely,

A look of anger came across Cricket's face, a look Rick had never seen before and the words came off her lips in a tone so full of acid it would have melted metal, "I didn't expect you to be happy Rick, but can you put your own needs aside just for a moment, give me this, please, my last shot at happiness. You found yours with Kate, why can't I find mine?"

"Cricket, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just looking after you, just like you did for me, I mea"

"I think it best if we just let this go back to a work relationship Mr. Castle, I gave notice two weeks ago to LB., my replacement should be in place in two weeks so I have a month to train them." She doesn't look at him, but she is angry, too angry to see the crushed look on Rick's face as he replied,

"Very Well Katherine, so it shall be" Rick said quietly

Kate knew something was wrong the moment Rick walked into the room,

"Babe, what's wrong didn't they like the book idea?" Kate asked as she was up and, in his arms,

"No, they loved it actually, in fact they asked for another charitable cause, so I chose Operation Smile, and healthcare for uninsured pregnant women, and raised the percentage to 10%. I told them I didn't expect them to match it, but LB. without batting an eye just said "DONE" and we closed out the meeting and got in the car to come home." He said softly as he held his fiancé and kissed her gently.

"OK then what happened in the car, because I know you Richard Castle, something is bothering you deeply?"

"Well, Cricket is leaving the firm in six weeks, and reuniting with her ex husband who is getting out of prison, and buying a small publishing company, with what money I have no idea, he was sent up for embezzlement and it sounds like he is just getting her into trouble."

"Oh Rick, you didn't say that did you? No matter how bad it looks to us, it's her decision, and Babe, she's a grown woman, just like our Daughter is a young woman. You have to let go and let them make their own mistakes." Kate said sadly as she leaned back and gently rubbed his back

"Well, I said something, I'm not even sure anymore, it doesn't matter because she wants it to go back to strictly business, she even called me Mr. Castle." Rick said sadly,

"What did you reply Rick, I hope it wasn't something hurtful," Kate looked truly concerned,

"I think I said, Very Well Katherine, so it shall be, and not another word was said all the way home. She went directly to her quarters, I apologized before but she spoke in a tone that I never heard before, and well, just let it go, at least for now" Rick said slowly,

Kate laid her head on his chest, and said,

"Babe, you were only trying to look after her, don't beat yourself up. This will work out, just like you tell me, something will come up and it will all work out."

"I hope so Kate, I really do" as he kissed the top of her head with gentle kisses.

The rest of the evening passed in quiet solitude with Rick working on the edits of the book that Cricket had returned, the sooner he could wrap this up, the sooner they could all get back to New York, and their lives.

Around 3:00 AM Rick was still working on the edits, Kate was up and joined him,

"Can't sleep either Babe?" he asked

"No not really, just too much on my mind."

She had just sat down beside him when the door opened and a very disorientated and shocked Cricket walked into the office,

"Can we talk, You were right all along Rick, and Now he's gone for good"

"What, Cricket, what are you talking about?"

She handed her phone to Kate, who read a text and then dropped the phone as she exclaimed, "Oh My God, No!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 16**

**Previously**

_Around 3:00 AM Rick was still working on the edits, Kate was up and joined him, _

"_Can't sleep either Babe?" he asked_

"_No not really, just too much on my mind."_

_She had just sat down beside him when the door opened and a very disorientated and shocked Cricket walked into the office, _

"_Can we talk, You were right all along Rick, and Now he's gone for good"_

"_What, Cricket, what are you talking about?"_

_She handed her phone to Kate, who read a text and then dropped the phone as she exclaimed, "Oh My God, No _

************************************************************************************/

**Same Evening**

**3:15 AM Rick and Kate's Bedroom **

**GREYBROOK HOUSE **

**London England **

Kate retrieved the phone and, on her way, to embrace a visibly shaken Cricket handed it to Rick to read the text message.

"Cricket, everything is going to work out fine, we're here, we're your family so you got us, just breathe Sweetie, in and out, that's good, again" Kate comforted Cricket and got her out of the beginnings of a panic attack as Rick read the text.

It was the Family Liaison Officer, Department of Her Majesty's Royal Prisons, Welfare and Health Department, and read quite coldly,

This is to inform you that your loved one, Mr. Reginald B Quickllay, who recognized you as his Emergency Point of Contact, relation, Former Spouse, has been found deceased in his cell. Please contact me to arrange the funeral, and for any further details, I can be reached at the main number of the prison, +44 20 7023 7000 extension 47 then press the star key."

Howard Franzen,

Family Liaison Officer,

Her Majesty's Royal Prison,

HM Prison Pentonville

London UK

Rick was in shock along with Kate and for a few minutes sat looking at the phone. The text was void of any details, other than her ex husband was deceased, and what ever plans she had with him had died along with him. Rick glanced at the clock, and it was barely after 4:00 AM, so he sent a text to Lord Barrow's personal phone, as well as his Administrative Assistant.

"_Sorry to bother you LB. We have a situation we need your help with, the matter is urgent, so please phone the moment you get this. If you are out of the country are tied up, Administrative Assistant, please contact Lord Barrow's delegate for decision making, again this is an urgent matter and needs a phone call __**immediately.**_

_Thank You_

_Rick Castle"_

Rick then closed the phone and joined Kate as Cricket turned and fell into his arms, "I'm so sorry Rick, I'm so sorry, I was just being played for a fool all over again, and all you did was try to help me. I shouldn't have snapped or said those cruel things to you, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Hey, That's OK, you want to tell us the whole story, I mean this just didn't happen, and it'll be a few hours before we can reach anyone at the prison, or an attorney, depending on what we're dealing with. Any idea how your ex-husband died, and how did this arrangement all come about?"

"Well, I'm almost ashamed to admit it but when you left I was lonely so one night when he called collect as he had done so many times before, I accepted the call. We spoke and I fell for his same old line, he had changed, and had been working on a new project, totally legal that would give us both a new start."

"Oh Cricket, you didn't fall for that did you Sweetie, I know loneliness will make us woman do a ton of stupid things, but really, that old line" Kate asked with concern on her face

"No not that line Kate, but he did convince me to come and see him, he said he would be getting paroled in a few months, and I should come check it out in person.

I've known him a long time, but that was the first time he was offering to show me what was going on, so I went. We visited for the maximum of 90 minutes, he had kept his original VO, (Visiting Order) or the request for me to be allowed to see him, current. I guess I was the only one, anyway, I fell for the same line.

He told me we had to go to Scotland when he got released, that he had made connections and with an investment of thirty thousand pounds, we could buy out the controlling interest in a small publishing company there, and we could be back in business all legitimate and no more worries."

"Cricket, my math is a bit fuzzy but that's about 40, 000 USD, isn't it I know your bonus was close to that but that's a lot of money to give up on someone, anyone's word."

"You're right Rick it is, and it was only a few hundred US Dollars more than I had saved. It would have wiped me out completely, but I never gave it a second thought. Then I got a call from the prison, since it was a collect call, I thought it was Reggie, I accepted the call.

It turned out it was a cell mate who had overheard Reggie bragging about how much of a knobhead I was, I would shag the entire cell block while he watched if he asked me to, and other terrible things. The big thing he asked was had Reggie asked for any money. If he had he would be another scam, He saw Reggie using the library computer, and since I never changed our joint account or password, he logged in and found out how much money I had.

He had to speak quickly, and didn't give any details but he said that Reggie had gotten in over his head with some bad people, if he didn't pay up, they were going to kill him. He bought an extension of time when he showed my bank statement to someone in the bad man's gang. He hung up, and I tried to put it out of my mind, I was going to bring it up to him tomorrow when I went to see him, guess I won't have to now." She broke down, tears that had gently been falling as she spoke now exploded down her face as she sobbed.

"Cricket, I'm so very sorry, you're not a knobhead, whatever the hell that is, and you're too much of a lady to even kiss and tell much less do the horrible thing the caller relayed. Do you think the anonymous caller was sincere, or do you think he was part of the bad guys judging if you were going to bring the money or not?" Rick asked

"I think he was sincere, he sounded like someone we knew before he went to prison something about him, he even slipped and called me a nickname I haven't been called in years, Kitty, only my childhood friends called me that, no one else knew me by it."

Rick raised his eyebrows, as Kate made a note on a piece of paper out of Cricket's view, knowing from her background someone could have risked his life tipping her off. Just then Rick's cell phone rang with the distinctive ring tone of Lord Barrow.

"Good Morning Lord, so sorry to disturb you so early" Rick greeted him,

"Quite all right Rick, I assume this is about the unfortunate news about Cricket's ex-husband, he was found hanged in his cell this morning. I'm not sure if she was aware that we knew, but we never hold sins of the family against intelligent talent we hire. Anyway, it's dreadful, how can I be of help Rick"

"Well Cricket got a very cold text from the Family Liaison Officer at the prison, and since I am not familiar with the laws of your great country, I would like to employ a barrister to handle the matter for her, I will bear all expenses since I understand she has given you notice of her intention to leave."

"That is very kind of you Rick, but I've already contacted our legal department to be in touch with Cricket, and handle the details at our expense, and as for resigning, I never accepted it, I was waiting to discuss the matter with you so tell Cricket her job remains here as long as she wants it" Lord Barrow said.

"Lord Barrow, thank you so very much, I'm sure you know Rick always puts the phone on Speaker when we discuss affairs that impact both of us, so I thank you for handling the situation, as well as not accepting my resignation, I will work to earn your kindness and please deduct any expense from my pay."

"Cricket, or Katherine, what part of at our expense did you not hear dear child, you are one of ours and we take care of our people, and that's final" Lord Barrow was emphatic with his tone of voice.

**St Catherine's Chapel**

**London One Week Later**

A small private service was held for Reginald B Quickllay, it was apparent that even though he had committed crimes, Cricket loved him, and was taking his death very hard. The official inquest ruled suicide, although Kate and Rick in private conversations didn't agree, especially since the call Cricket received from the prison informant.

The ceremony was simple, yet respectful, today he wasn't a prisoner, today he was treated as the former husband of a member of their family. Rick had paid for a private burial plot so he would not be forced to be buried in the prison cemetery.

Cricket could visit when she felt the urge and allow her to complete the grieving process. It was truly a sad day, as the potential of the young man had been great, yet he took the short cuts in life that led him to his early demise.

Rick and Kate also quietly employed a private investigator, Gerald Irvine, to review if the death was truly a suicide or was it homicide. He was operating with the cooperation of prison officials who just didn't have the resources to attach to such a task. He took Cricket's statement then began his investigation, not hopeful that anything would come of it, even with the prison's cooperation.

"Rick, Kate, I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me, I know Reggie wasn't an all-star in life, but I did love him. Thank you for all you did for me in getting the barrister, and for Lord Barrow to rescind my resignation, I mean I would be lost without you two and Alexis. I felt alone before, but never like this, now I feel all alone."

"Cricket, we've told you, we are your family and you'll never be alone, whether it's here or in the states, you are our family and we want you to be with us till you feel like getting your own place." Kate pulled the weeping young lady into a hug.

"Thanks Kate, it means so much more than you know," she said through her tears.

"Oh, but can I ask one favor, Can we get this damn book done so we can be there for my baby's birth. No offense, I love Dr. Harris, but I want to be home soon, if that makes any sense."

Cricket Laughed, "Yes Mam, it shall be done, I don't blame you Kate, I know I would want to be at home for my first as well. We'll get a move on, just for you and Baby C." as she hugged her and turned to the office area.

**New York**

**3 Months Later**

Kate had reached the uncomfortable stage in her pregnancy, and the foods were just not agreeing with her. This was also the end of the window both Dr. Manning and Dr. Harris would permit her to fly so they needed to leave now, or wait till after the baby was born, not an option to Kate. Rick had submitted the final copy of the book to LB. and all that were needed now were final edits. Cricket had stayed to handle any issues, then planned to join them in a few weeks.

They landed at JFK, and Kate had never been so glad in her life that the flight was over, and she was home. The little one didn't like flying apparently and had let her know with kicks and pains throughout the entire ordeal. Rick and Alexis had been so sweet and tried everything to get her relief, all without success.

They had just stepped off the elevator at the baggage claim level when Armand, one of Rick's regular drivers took charge and pushed through a crowd to get Kate and Rick to the waiting limo. He returned a few minutes later with the baggage and Alexis, and hurriedly loaded the car.

"I'm sorry for the Rush Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle, but TMZ was coming around the corner with their broadcast truck earlier, unfortunately they hit a concrete barrier which kept them from setting up their truck till I could get you safely behind the glass." Armond said in perfect English.

"Thank You Armand, I wonder what prompted that or who tipped them off we were coming home, I know Cricket had it booked under Rogers and Madsen names, just for safety." Rick replied

"One of their reporters got arrested the other day and, in the elevator, overheard someone say that you would be home soon, I guess Dr. Parrish told*"

"Jesus Christ, Kate burst out, I told Lanie I would be home soon, she tells Javi and the whole freaking city knows about it, why can't they just keep their mouths shut." A pregnant Kate Beckett was not someone anyone wanted to argue with. She would tell Lanie later, and Rick was glad he wasn't in Javi's shoes when the beat down started.

At last she was home, the loft looked and felt so comfortable, she made her way to their bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed, and let the tears flow. Rick was quickly on one side of her, and Alexis on the other, both holding her.

"I know it's stupid, and I know I shouldn't be, but I'm scared." She said through her tears,

"Shh, it's OK, Rick comforted her, "What are you afraid of, Dr. Manning is the best, and I'm sure you'll do great giving birth to our little one,"

"That's not what frightens me Rick, I'm afraid I won't be a good enough mother" and the tears roll down her cheeks,

"Mom, listen to me, now Listen", Alexis had taken charge, You see how well I turned out, right? EVERYONE knows that half of Dad's parenting skills came from you, especially the last two years, he wouldn't know how to do some of the things he taught me if you weren't in the background helping.

You don't have to worry about being good enough, you're already the Best Mom I could ever ask for, and my little brother or sister is lucky to get you, I mean that" as she hugged her tightly,

It had been a long journey, but Rick was glad to be home, glad that his fiancé was healthy and glad his daughter had grown to love and accept Kate as her Mom. Now all he had to do was get through the last 7 weeks of her pregnancy and it would be the start of a new chapter in all their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll Still be Loving You**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** **SEQUEL** to Dinner Date, Please read that before starting this. This story picks up without any time lapse and continues with Kate and Rick as they forge ahead as a Couple and concludes the story arc started when Rick left suddenly.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 17**

**Previously**

"_That's not what frightens me Rick, I'm afraid I won't be a good enough mother" and the tears roll down her cheeks,_

"_Mom, listen to me, now Listen", Alexis has taken charge, You see how well I turned out, right? EVERYONE knows that half of Dad's parenting skills came from you, especially the last two years, he wouldn't know how to do some of the things he taught me if you weren't in the background helping. _

_You don't have to worry about being good enough, you're already the Best Mom I could ever ask for, and my little brother or sister is lucky to get you, I mean that" as she hugged her tightly, _

_*********************************************************************************/_

**Three Weeks Later, **

**London UK**

There had been a huge break in the case, it turned out the jail house informant who had called Cricket, was a friend of hers when she was growing up. His testimony for a reduced sentence, along with the investigation skills of Private Detective Irvine had broken the case open, resulting in multiple arrests across three UK prisons.

As Rick and Kate sat relaxing on the couch, after returning from Dr. Manning's office and Kate's exam, Kate's cell phone rang with the sound of Pomp and Circumstance, identifying Cricket as the caller,

"Hi Cricket, how are things going there, almost wrapped up so you can join us soon" asked Kate

"Almost Kate, but wanted to ring you with some fantastic news, there was a break in the case, and thanks to you and Rick I now know that Reggie didn't commit suicide, he was murdered, and Detective Irvine has the proof. In fact, it broke open a huge ring of internal corruption and graft, which allowed these sorts of things to happen on a regular basis."

"Oh, Cricket, nothing can bring Reggie back, but now you know he didn't leave you, he was taken from you, I'm sure he would have come around eventually with your love for him" Kate sighed,

"Thank You Kate, no wonder everyone loves you, so understanding, willing to see the good in everyone, I don't know how you do it, but thank you" Cricket whispered, tears in her voice

"Well two words Cricket, Rick Castle, he's the one that loved me when no one should have, I was horrible, even past that to him, but he kept loving me and eventually he wore me down. When I thought I had lost him to Gina, I wanted to die, because I knew it was all on me, I killed it.

So, Rick is the reason many of us do what we do. We're so happy the details are now open and there's a cleanup in place. I hate nothing more than someone who swears to uphold the law, then cheats it for her or his own gain." She smiled into the phone

"Oh before I forget, LB. is scheduling a press conference for tonight, at 9:00 PM EST and he will not allow anyone, not even his closest aides to read or know what is being said. It must be a block buster, so you should tune in, I'm sure it will be carried on the entertainment stations if not the major networks." Cricket spoke, the excitement back into her voice.

"Do you have any idea of what he is about to say, I mean the final edits are all in for Final Chance aren't they?" Kate asked,"

"Oh, heavens yes, we just finalized the Artwork last week, and if I know LB. it will be at the publishing house today or tomorrow. Perhaps he wanted to announce a release date, but still he's being so secretive. This is totally out of character for him."

"Well, 9:00 PM is only hours away here so I guess we will have to be patient, and just watch and listen to what he has to say then" Kate smiled into the phone, then said "Wait a minute, 9:00 PM EST is what 3:00 AM your time the next day isn't it?"

"Precisely my point Kate, he typically calls for press conferences around 5:00 PM London Time to accommodate the press but this time, he's not budging on time, or the secrecy. "Cricket replied,

"Well we will just have to wait, I guess, Have you booked your flight to come home to us?"

Cricket smiled at Kate's choice of words, home, "Yes as a matter of fact I leave Friday and will arrive at JFK at 9:50 PM. I took the liberty of arranging a car service to the Loft, I hope that's acceptable" she said meekly,

"Cricket, you know it is, Rick is right here and is smiling his big smile knowing you are coming back to see us, we can't wait, and I know Alexis has asked us at least three times a day when you're coming, she misses her big sister, so she will be thrilled."

"Great, I will let you go and rest Kate, I know it must be getting almost unbearable, but hold on, you will soon be a Mommy, and it'll all be worth it. I'll ring you this evening if anything earth shattering occurs here after the press conference, if not I will see my family on Friday, Cheers" as the line went dead.

"Rick, Thank you for funding the Private Detective, there's no way that they would have unraveled that mess with the limited resources the officials had and who knows what innocent family would have been hurt next" as she laid her head on his shoulder and kissed him a short sweet kiss.

"Well when Gerald Irvine called and said he would like to engage his entire force of ten investigators I knew he was on to something big, it was a fraction of the cost that poor Cricket paid. She doesn't know it yet, but LB. maintained a life insurance policy on each employee and their significant other, married or not, as beneficiary.

Now that the case has been changed from a suicide to homicide Cricket will receive the two hundred fifty thousand pounds from the policy, allowing her to do what she pleases without fear of money. If any good came out of this whole mess, Reggie did give her the freedom she was looking for, not just in the way she would have wanted." Rick said looking into the distance sadly,

"Hey, you did all you could, this isn't on you Rick, stop taking on the world's problems as yours Babe. Newsflash, there are terrible people in this world, and they aren't all here in New York, but located worldwide. You provided the funding to solve this, so be proud of that, OK?" She took his face in her hands and locked eyes,

"I am, I just wish, well it's beyond my control, and now I wish she finds happiness" he finally relented.

**9:00 PM EST**

**Castle's Loft**

Cricket had said the major networks should be carrying the news conference, and as she and Rick flipped channels, ABC Special News Bulletin caught their attention. As they tuned to the station they heard the announcer say, "This is quite unusual, but Lord Barrow, Managing Editor of Fox Run Publishing, the publisher of the James Bond books, including two current novels still on the NY Times Best Sellers List, is requesting a news conference this evening.

Lord Barrow has been very elusive and even normal sources quoted the additional security around his announcement this evening. We will be going to the podium just as soon as the Lord is ready to speak, I see he's there now, so let's go there."

The cameras and sound crew turn to Lord Barrow standing behind a podium ready to begin speaking, but what is strange is Mayor Bob Weldon, Commissioner Boyle, and Governor Pataki stood behind him at Parade Rest formation. Lord Barrow cleared his throat and began to speak,

"Good Evening, Thank You all for this opportunity to address you citizens of the United States in real time, and for my fellow countrymen, I apologize for the late hour there. The time was chosen because it is considered Prime Time here, and the message I bring is important to many who live here.

I would first like to announce that the third book in our latest series of 007 thrillers is in publication as of today, and should be available for those pre-orders as early as the end of the week.

This latest work, titled **Final Chances** is the conclusion of work from an author who has penned under the name of Ian Fleming, who we all know to be deceased. This author loved the works so much he was willing to forego his own established and prestigious career here in the US, to carry out a lifelong dream of his, and I might add has done Sir Ian proud.

Not only have the works reached the New York Times Best Seller List in record time, but each work released surpasses the previous in sales and revenue. One note here, each book has also had a charity designated to receive a portion of the sales for their work, and again, the monies raised continue to astound the managers of each charity.

The new release is following the identical pattern, as we come on air tonight, pre-sales have it now at two positions below the original, **No Time to Mourn**, on the list and we expect significant revenues to be donated to Operation Smile, for babies with Cleft Palates, as well as funding health care for those not offered both here in the US and foreign countries as well.

I'm sure my staff and employees have wondered about the cloak and dagger type of security that has been taken, as well as you here in America, especially those here in New York, are wondering about the presence of the three gentlemen behind me, your Mayor, your Governor, and your Police Commissioner. The reason shall be revealed shortly, so I beg your indulgence a bit longer if I may.

Her Royal Majesty has become quite a fan of this author and his works and receives an advance final copy so she can read it at her leisure. It is by her proclamation and this citation, that we name Friday, June 16th as Richard Edgar Castle Day, and present him with the award of the George Cross, the highest civilian honor bestowed upon subjects of her Majesty. Mr. Castle will be invited to the Royal Palace next year when all formal presentations are made by her Majesty but can wear this replica till that day.

Mr. Castle was and is indeed the author of these three works, and through his efforts, generosity, and care for his fellow man, a scandal involving the wrongful death on one man, and the cover up that followed has been rectified.

All of the subjects of the Queen, myself included in the grandest way, are in debt to Mr. Castle, or Rick as he would ask me to call him if he were here. Please join with all subjects of her Royal Majesty as we celebrate the generosity and compassion of this man, who proved, anyone can make a difference, you just have to act. I turn the microphone over to his good friend and your Mayor, Mr. Robert Weldon.

Mayor Weldon steps forward to the microphone as Rick sits speechless next to Kate, totally unaware that Cricket and Alexis are filming the entire event. Cricket flew in yesterday to be on hand when the announcement was made and wanted to surprise Rick, with the actual replica of the cross.

"Wow, I've had to follow some tough acts before in my career, but how do you top that," Mayor Weldon smiled. "Seriously, when I found out that my close friend Rick was about to receive something from Her Royal Majesty, I almost called my friend in the State Department to see what trouble he was in," Laughter rang out on stage, and in the Castle home, as the Mayor continued.

"I am one of Rick's closest friends, and he and the love of his life, Kate Beckett, came to see me a few days before they left. Rick, Kate, I'm sorry I promised to keep it a secret, but this is just too big not to share now. The reason for their visit, they got married. So, if anyone gets the award it should be Mrs. Rick Castle who truly has changed my friend for the better. Rick, Kate, we're proud of you and hope to see you in person soon. You both did us proud, so Thank you"

Alexis couldn't contain herself, "Is that True Dad, Mom did you guys get married before we left?" as she rushed to them both, Cricket still filming it all.

"Yes we did Baby, I'm sorry but for security purposes, only Uncle Bob and LB. knew the truth, we didn't want to put a target on Kate's back, not knowing how far some of these criminals contacts reach from. We planned on doing it again when we got home but your little sibling changed the timing. I'm sorry we didn't tell you pumpkin, but you already were calling her Mom and I just couldn't risk anything happening to you or her."

"Dad, it's OK, I understand, just wish you told me when we got home, I mean it's fine even if you weren't married, but I worried how Kate was taking being pregnant and not married, that's one girl talk we had she was emphatic about with me."

Kate pulled her close to her, Alexis, I'm sorry it's my fault I didn't want your Dad to say anything so that I could talk to you myself, I never figured to have this many bad pregnant days and honey, I didn't forget" she reached into a drawer and pulled out a large envelope, addressed to "My First Daughter" signed Love Mom.

Alexis pulled her closer, and whispered, "It's OK Mom, now you're really my Mom and I'm so very happy." She opened the envelope and there were the ultrasound images of the baby and a card, addressed to her. She opened the card, began to read, then wiped the tears from her eyes, and put the card back away." This is for special time for us Mom, right now it's Dad's time.

Rick finally noticed Cricket, and let out a yelp "Hey what are you doing here I thought you weren't arriving till Friday?"

"Surprise I'm here early, I wanted to be here with you for this press conference," she smiled giving both Kate and Rick big hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

They turned their attention back to the TV, where the Governor had just finished proclaiming Friday June 16th Richard Castle day throughout the state of New York. He had said some other nice things, but the family had been busy, so they would watch the video tape later.

Finally Commissioner Boyle stepped to the microphone, and added his congratulations, as well as his invitation for his Best Detective and her new husband to return to the Police Force whenever they were ready to do so, even part time. He passed on the entire Force's appreciation not only to Rick but to Kate as well and wished the new couple all the best. It was a very heartfelt speech and Kate was thrilled someone recognized her efforts at that level as well.

Finally Lord Barrow returned to the microphone, "Lastly I need to thank one more special person, Katherine Spencer, AKA Cricket who has been a large part of this campaign's success, and we gratefully acknowledge all of her hard work and sacrifice as well. There will be no questions, so please check with your retailer for expected dates for Final Chance and thank you for your time" as he left the podium.

The camera panned to a reporter,

"Well there you have folks, Richard Castle was confirmed to have written all three of the latest 007 books, so I'm sure James Patterson will be happy to hear the news. As you may well know, he was deemed as the author and pursued in all of his daily activities. It might very well be a joke that Rick Castle played on his friend and fellow writer for all of the one ups James has done to him in the past.

No doubt about this body of work, it has truly been sensational, and we send our congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Castle, another surprise that was able to be kept under wraps for months. Back to you at the desk, as the reporter removed his headset as Rick turned the TV off.

"Well Cricket, you want to explain to me what the heck happened after we left" Kate said smiling

"Not much Kate, you know they solved a murder, discovered corruption across three prisons and two high ranking cabinet posts, decided to name the author of the 007 books, and then her Royal Majesty declare a day in his honor after awarding him the highest award a civilian can earn, so you know a typical couple of weeks" she laughed,

"Seriously though Kate, Rick, I owe you so very much, I received the life insurance that LB. carried on his employees and spouses, and I almost passed out. I know this would have remained as some low-level criminal killed himself unless Rick had spent the money to find out the truth. I can never repay you or thank you enough."

"Cricket, you are family, there's nothing more important than that, so no matter what you choose to do, or where your path may lead you, you have a home and family who love you, right here." Rick was seldom so dramatic, but it brought tears to all of the girls eyes.

**9 weeks later**

**St. Joseph Hospital**

**New York Maternity Ward**

Rick had been with Kate for the last 4 hours coaching her as they had done in the classes, and on the receiving end of what he could do with his manhood if she could ever escape this pain, as he blushed, the nurses just patted him on the shoulder. One whispered in his ear when Kate was slightly blocked from his vision, "Don't worry about what she's saying now, she'll be horny as hell before you know it" then laughed and patted his shoulder.

About another 45 minutes of Kate in labor and then he was here, a beautiful 7 lb., 9 0z. baby boy with his Dad's deep blue eyes. As he cuddled to his mother's breast it was as if she had done this chore a million times before. The sight of his son with his wife brought tears to Rick's eyes,

"Hey Babe, I'm sorry for those things I was saying, I don't remember half of them, please forgive me" she held his hand as their son slept peacefully in her other arm.

"Nothing to forgive, Babe, I love you and no mater what you say or do, I'll still be loving you till the day I die. So are we decided for sure now, it's Richard James Beckett Castle as his full name" Rick asked,

"Rick, we don't need the Beckett in there anymore, we're all Castles that's all the last name he needs. I love you and no matter how many kids we have and what I say, remember, I'll still be loving you till the day I die as well" as her eyes close in sleep.

Rick stood there just watching over his wife, son, and thinking, that damn song started it all, but he wouldn't change anything about their journey, it was truly magical.

The End

A/N Watch for a Spin Off, featuring our own Cricket, if there is enough interest. Thanks for reading.


End file.
